The Mess that is Chuck Bass
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: This takes place directly during episode 2.13. Chuck is a mess after his father's funeral, and Blair has to fight to save him from himself. Will she be able to? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

The Mess that is Chuck Bass~ Chapter 1

Blair watched him flee the Van Der Woodsen Bass home, and she knew she was going to go after him. She had to stop him, before he self destructed even more. She caught up with him just as he was about to enter his limo.

"Chuck! Stop!" Blair called out desperately.

Chuck heard her voice, and turned around grudgingly.

When Blair saw his face, her heart skipped a beat. Chuck's face was totally ravaged by grief, but he had a mask on trying to control his emotions. This wasn't Chuck, she didn't even know this person standing before her.

Blair tried again. "Don't go. Or if you have to leave, let me come with you."

"I appreciate your concern." Chuck said simply as he bent down, ready to get into his limo and drive away.

"No you don't. You don't appreciate anything today. But I don't care. Whatever you're going through, I want to be there for you. Just let me in, Chuck." Blair pleaded.

Chuck's face turned angry. "How many times do we have to talk about this? _You_ are not my girlfriend." He told her harshly, trying to hurt her so she would leave him alone.

Blair swallowed nervously. "But I am me, and you're you." She grabbed his hand and wrapped her slim fingers around his wrist. "We're Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. The worst thing you've ever done, the darkest thought you've ever had, I will stand by you through anything."

"And why would you do that?" Chuck questioned.

Blair took an unsteady breath, she just had to tell him. Maybe that would be what we get through to him, because if this didn't work, nothing would.

"Maybe because I get you better than anyone else does. Or simply for the fact that I care about you, Chuck Bass. Do you want to know the real reason?"

Chuck didn't answer her, but she continued anyways. "Because I love you."

Blair thought it had worked, confessing her love for him. She saw the emotions working on his face, and she nodded, signifying that what she had said was true. Chuck had wanted her to say it a few months ago, and now she finally had. Would a declaration of love be enough to save him?

His answer came back in seconds, and it shocked her. "Well, that's too bad." Chuck ripped his hand away from hers, and drove away in his limo.

Blair felt paralyzed, she was in shock at what had just happened. Tears started running down her face. That was so not how she imagined saying, I love you to Chuck for the first time. He obviously didn't care if she loved him, maybe he didn't have feelings for her anymore.

Blair walked away from the curb, where she had just poured her heart out to Chuck. She was dejectedly walking down the street, when a hand grabbed her from behind. She turned around quickly, hoping that it was Chuck. It wasn't, it was her ex boyfriend.

Nate looked at Blair with pity in his eyes. "I heard what you said, Blair." He admitted.

Blair felt defeated, and her shoulder sagged. "Great. How much better can this day get?" I am so humiliated."

"Did you mean what you said? Do you really love Chuck?" Nate asked her.

Blair sighed. "Yes, I meant it. I just don't throw around the words, I only say them when I am absolutely sure. I'm in love with Chuck Bass, and I have been ever since that night in the limo."

Nate stiffened at the mention of that night, he didn't want to be constantly reminded of the fact that she cheated on him so quickly, just after they had broken up.

"He probably though you were lying, Blair. That you just said that to snap him out of the deep depressive funk he is in. Bart just died, you have to give Chuck time."

"Don't you think I know that, Nate? Blair cried. "I also know what he's going to do now to forget the pain. Chuck's going to bed countless women, drink until he's passed out, and do drugs until his brain is not functioning."

Nate knew she was right, so he decided not to say anything.

Blair continued anyways, "I just wanted to be there for him. Just to try and share his pain, and somehow make it better. Chuck needs someone now more than ever, I've never seen him so broken. I just don't know what to do about it. If I love you didn't work, then what will?"

Blair had nothing else to say on the matter, so she turned away from Nate and walked back to her penthouse, completely lost in her own thoughts.

Nate looked at her sadly as she walked away. He hated seeing his friends like this. He was going to have to find a way to fix Chuck and Blair.

XOXO

It was her mother's wedding day and Blair tried to force a stiff smile on her face. It wasn't working, she just didn't have it in her right now to be happy. Even her mother marrying Cyrus wasn't enough to remove Chuck from her mind. It had been a few days now, since she had confessed her love for him. She hadn't heard anything from Chuck, Blair just hoped that he was okay.

She needed to escape from all of this happiness that surrounded her right now. Blair decided to try and seek the privacy she so desperately craved in her bedroom. She opened the door to her room, and someone was already sitting on her bed. It was Chuck.

Her stomach flipped, but Blair reminded herself to stay calm.

"What do you think you're doing here?" She asked haughtily.

Chuck turned in her direction, at the sound of her voice. If she thought he looked bad the day of the funeral, she had no idea. Chuck was destroyed, and he looked at her with so much pain in his eyes.

Blair's heart broke. She wouldn't deny him. Chuck had come to her after all, that had to count for something.

She rushed to the bed, until she was sitting next to Chuck. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him against her chest. Blair rocked him back and forth, as she caressed his arm. At first he remained impassive in her arms, but after awhile he reached up and grabbed Blair's arm.

She knew he was crying, she could feel tears dripping down on her neck. Chuck stroked her arm, while she held on to him for dear life. Blair felt him grasp her hand, and she put her other hand on top of his. They stayed like that for what felt like hours.

At last, Blair laid Chuck down on her bed. She laid down next to him, and put her head on his chest. Chuck sighed contently and snuggled closer to her, while drifting off to sleep. Blair saw him breathing evenly, and knew that he had fell asleep. She wasn't going to sleep, she was just going to watch Chuck. It sent a calming feeling through her.

XOXO

Chuck awoke to Blair staring at him. "Blair?" He rasped.

She lifted a hand to play with a disarrayed strand of his hair.

"Shh. It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I'm here for you."

He looked like he was about to argue, but in the end Chuck just nodded. "Alright."

He drifted back to sleep, and Blair finally allowed herself to go to sleep.

She awoke later in the morning, and automatically reached for Chuck. Her hand grasped air, only air. He was gone. Blair bolted up from the bed, and noticed a note laying where he had been sleeping.

She reached for it with shaky hands.

_Blair,_

_I'm sorry for everything._

_You deserve much better._

_Don't come looking for me._

_Chuck._

Tears immediately sprang to Blair's eyes. He was gone again. She didn't know where he went to this time, but she had a feeling that he was very far away.

Chuck had let his guard down with her last night, and he was now ashamed of the weakness he displayed. It might just be time to give up on Chuck Bass. But before she did, Blair placed a desperate phone call.

XOXO

Serena ran all the way to Blair's penthouse, judging by the sound of her voice something horrible was going on.

"Oh my god, B. What's wrong? You look terrible." Serena huffed, clutching the stitch in her side.

"Gee, thanks Serena. If I knew you were going to be so unsupportive, I wouldn't have called you." Blair said sarcastically.

"You're right, B. I'm sorry. What's bothering you?"

Something had to be wrong for Blair to look so upset. She wasn't even wearing makeup, and Blair wouldn't be caught dead without it on.

Tears came to Blair's eyes again, she tried to hold them in. But to no avail. "After Chuck left Bart's funeral the other day, I followed him outside and told him that I loved him."

"That's great, Blair. This is what you guys have wanted."

"No it isn't." Blair started to sob.

"After I told him, he just said well that's too bad. Chuck doesn't care Serena. I don't know what else to do."

Serena looked at her in dismay. "You're just going to give up?" Just like that?"

"What else can I do?"

"You have to fight for him, Blair. Chuck doesn't want you to give up on him, he wants you to keep trying to get through to him. That's the only way he'll ever believe that you truly do love him."

A tear ran down into Blair's mouth and she licked it away. "I don't know if I can. I can't stand to see him keep hurting himself."

It was like talking to a child, Serena thought.

"B, he's in a dark place. But he needs you more than anyone. If somebody can get through to Chuck, it's you."

"Why me?

Serena sighed, "He loves you too."

Blair shook her head adamantly, Serena payed her no attention.

"He loves you. How can you explain what Chuck's done if he doesn't love you?"

"What has he done? Blair asked densely.

"Let's list it, shall we? Chuck ruined his friendship with Nate for you. Nate is his best friend, he would never do that unless he was in love with you. Chuck's slept with you more than once, which he never does. Once he sleeps with a woman, he discards them. He never did that with you. He's chased you so many times, Blair. Chuck Bass never chases a woman once he's had sex with her.

Serena took a deep breath and continued, "Then when you were with Marcus, he admitted to me that his body didn't crave anybody but you. He wouldn't sleep with anybody but you, Blair. So explain that."

Blair thought about everything that she had just said, and decided that Serena was right.

"Alright, I was wrong." She conceded.

"That's right, Blair. He's going to fight you ever step of the way, but don't give up. Chuck needs you."

Blair felt her strength coming back to her. "I need him too, Serena. More than anything else. I will snap him out of this. I don't know how yet, but I will convince Chuck Bass that I really do love him. I will get through to him, I swear it. Chuck better be ready for the love of Blair Waldorf."

To Be Continued…

**A/N: First chapter is complete. So what did you think? I know I used a lot of dialogue from the episode, but that's it. It was just a starting place. Nothing else will follow the show. I'm going to change it all around, and make it new. If you would like me to continue this story, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Mess that is Chuck Bass ~ Chapter 2

She was getting more frantic by the second. It had been a month and a half since Bart's funeral, and there was still no sign of Chuck. Blair had people looking for him everywhere, but to no avail.

She was so upset about Chuck that Blair couldn't eat, sleep, or concentrate on anything but him. Blair knew that he needed her; she just now had to find out where he was. It physically hurt her that Chuck was in so much pain.

She was so lost in her own thoughts, that she didn't even hear the ding of her own elevator lift. Blair saw the door open, and out stepped Nate. He had an odd look on his face, and Blair knew that he had news of where Chuck was.

She clutched at her thumping heart. "What is it, Nate?"

He sighed, "Chuck called me today."

Blair was shocked. Why would he call Nate over her? She figured he would call her when he was ready, not Nate. Didn't she mean anything to him anymore?

Blair gulped nervously. "Did Chuck tell you where he is?"

"He did, Blair. But he made me promise that I wouldn't tell you. Chuck said he doesn't want to see you." Nate told her remorsefully.

Blair sank down on the sofa and Nate put a comforting arm around her.

"I'm sorry, Blair. It's all going to be okay."

She looked at him with a vacant expression. "Why? Why is he doing this to me?"

Nate grabbed her hand. "Don't you see? Chuck's trying to push you away because he doesn't think he deserves your love."

Blair let that sink into her mind, and it calmed her down a bit.

"Did he say anything else, Nate?"

He looked away very quickly. "Not really, no."

"You're lying. What did Chuck tell you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't bullshit me, Nate Archibald. Just tell me."

Nate sighed, "No, Blair. It's only going to hurt you more."

"Just fucking tell me!"

"Fine." Nate snapped. "Chuck said that he didn't want anyone to come looking for him, because he has enough whores and drugs to keep him entertained for a while."

Nate instantly regretted telling her. Her face crumpled and she started sobbing.

He rubbed her back, until Blair's sobs faded into hiccups. Her mind was whirling. She had to be strong for Chuck's sake. Blair kept repeating it over and over again inside of her head.

"Where is he?" Blair asked, her voice raspy from crying.

Nate rolled his eyes, and blew out a breath of air. "Are you going to go after him?"

"Yes."

"He'll kill me if I tell you, Blair."

"I won't tell him that it was you."

Nate surrendered. "France. Chuck is in France. You remember that hotel we stayed in a couple of summers ago, with Chuck and Serena?"

Blair nodded.

"Well, Bart owns that hotel and that is where Chuck has been spending most of his time."

Blair steeled herself on what she had to do. She was going to go to France, and bring Chuck back. "Okay. Thank you for telling me."

"I don't know if you should go after him, Blair. He obviously needs more time."

Blair vehemently shook her head. "Don't you think he's had enough time trying to destroy his life? I'm going to go to France, and see him. It won't be like I'm checking up on him. I'll just tell Chuck that I came to see my father, and that he was on the way back home. So it's really like I'm just stopping to say hello."

Nate let out a chuckle. "Chuck will never believe that."

"Well, I don't care!" Blair yelled. "I need to see Chuck, and convince him that I love him. I've got to try and save him from himself, Nate."

He understood that. "Just be careful, Blair."

"I'll do my best."

XOXO

"So you're really going to do this, Blair?" Serena asked, as she was helping Blair pack.

"Yes, Serena. I don't know what's going to happen when Chuck sees me, but we'll get through it."

"Whatever he says or does, just don't give up on him. I have a feeling Chuck's going to be pretty pissed off." Serena warned.

"He'll be furious. It's nothing that I can't handle though. We're two of a kind Serena, I know I'll be able to get through to him eventually."

"Good luck, B." Serena whispered.

Blair smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks, I think I might need it."

XOXO

Blair was standing directly outside of the hotel that Chuck was staying at. Her flight had been long and tiresome, but she was finally here. She was extremely nervous now that she was about to see Chuck for the first time. It had been such a long time. Her shaking hand grasped the door, and she stepped inside of the hotel.

Blair walked up to the front desk, and a receptionist spotted her.

"How may I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm looking for Chuck Bass." Blair responded.

"Is he expecting you?"

"No."

"Well, let me just call his room and see if it's alright with Mr. Bass."

Blair waved her hand in the air to stop her from dialing Chuck's number. "No, please don't. I'm a friend of Chuck's, and it's a surprise visit. You don't want to ruin the surprise, do you? Please."

After fifteen minutes of pleading, the receptionist had finally given in. She now had Chuck's room number and the key to his room. She walked up the plush steps of the carpet to get to his room. A minute later, she was outside of his room, and suddenly terrified to go in. Blair leaned her head against the wood paneling of his door, and took deep breaths trying to calm herself.

Blair wondered, if he would throw her out when he saw her? The sparks were soon going to be flying. This is what she came here for though, and there was no turning back now. She just hoped he didn't have anyone in there with him.

Blair opened the door to his room, and stepped inside. She spotted Chuck, fast asleep on his bed. He looked absolutely horrible. He had deep black circles under his eyes, his hair was in disarray, and he smelled to high heaven. She would have bet money that Chuck hadn't showered in about a month.

She looked around his cozy room, and saw liquor bottles and drugs in every corner. This just wasn't going to do. Blair heard him snoring softly, so she knew that he wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon.

She brought all the alcohol she could find into the kitchen and poured it down the drain. She then gathered all of the drugs he had laying around. There were pills and lines of coke all over the table. Blair disposed of them in the bathroom.

If she thought Chuck was going to be mad before, he was liable to be furious now. She tidied the room up, while waiting for him to come alive again. He must have been on an all night binge, because he was out cold.

There was a soft tapping on the door, and Blair jumped. She quickly treaded across the carpet quietly, trying hard not to wake Chuck up. She opened the door, and there stood two scantily clad hookers. They barely had any clothes on. Mostly just plumes and plumes of feathers were everywhere.

Blair felt her mouth drop open, but quickly closed it. "Yes?" She questioned.

One of the hookers stepped forward. "We're here to entertain Mr. Bass for the evening."

The other prostitute giggled.

"Mr. Bass doesn't need your form of entertaining anymore. He has me for that. So go find some other poor victim." She slammed the door into their stunned faces.

It felt quite good to do that, Blair thought. She turned around, and noticed that Chuck was sitting upright in his bed, glaring at her like he hated her. Oh boy. It was time for the confrontation.

"Chuck." Blair said softly."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" Chuck asked very angrily.

She pasted a fake smile on her face. "I've come to see you."

"Well you've seen me, so you can show yourself out immediately." He said harshly.

Chuck wasn't going to make it easy on her apparently. "Nobody has heard from you, Chuck. I've been so worried about you. Why haven't you called me?"

Chuck stood up shakily and walked over to Blair, until he was only about an inch away from her face. "I told you not to come looking for me. I don't want to see you." He growled at her.

Blair felt his breath on her face, and she could smell the scotch on his breath. She looked into his eyes." That's fine." She said in an unsteady breath, when it was everything but fine. "I think you should know, that I got rid of your hookers."

"You what!?" Chuck asked in a rage, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"I'm not finished yet, Chuck. If you thought that was bad, just wait. I also got rid of all the booze and drugs you had in here."

Chuck's nostrils expanded, as he tried to take deep calming breaths. He could barely see, he was so angry. He looked around his room then, and true to her word, all of his things were gone.

"You bitch! Get the fuck out of here and leave me alone!" Chuck roared.

"No." Blair said simply.

"I told you to get out. Do you want me to have you thrown out?" He asked in all seriousness.

Blair smirked. "Look, we both know you're not going to throw me out." She looked at Chuck, but he said nothing. "I'm not leaving France, until you decide to come back to New York with me. I'm not going to go without you. So if you decide to stay here Chuck, you'll be stuck here with me for a while. I'm not going to give up on you Chuck Bass, and you know why."

"Because you love me, right?" Chuck asked mockingly. "That means nothing to me. You were just a fuck, Blair. Nothing more. Get that through that your head." In all reality it meant everything to Chuck, but he felt like he had to push her away. Before he destroyed her too.

Blair's heart clenched at his words, and she just wanted to break out bawling.

She stared at him glumly. " I know what you're doing Bass, and it's not going to work."

"I'm not doing anything, Blair. It's the truth." He saw the pain flicker in her eyes. I'm not going back to New York, there's nothing there for me now. Most of all you, Blair. I don't want you."

"Say whatever you want, Chuck. I'm not giving up on you, and I never will. You will come back with me, when all is said and done." Blair said, as she grabbed his hand.

Chuck tore his hand out of her grasp, when all he wanted to do was clutch at it. "You're wasting your time."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Well it's my time to waste. Right, Bass?" Blair walked to the door, and opened it. Before she closed it behind her, she said, "I'll be back tomorrow, and just so you know, I don't consider helping you as wasting time. I always get what I want, Chuck. And what I want is you."

TBC

**A/N: So what did you think of chapter 2? I know Chuck is being very hostile towards Blair, but I just had to show the depth of Chuck's grief and pain. Blair is not going to give up on him. If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave me a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mess that is Chuck Bass~ Chapter 3**

**It had happened. Seeing Blair again brought back all the memories. He felt elated that she had come to see him, when no one else had. Chuck knew that he had been harsh to her last night, but it was necessary in order to push Blair away. Blair deserved a better man, and that wasn't him.**

**Chuck knew she would be back today, and he planned to keep pushing her further away from him until she went back to New York. Alone. It was better if Blair Waldorf had nothing to do with Chuck Bass.**

**XOXO**

**Blair woke up to a very disturbing nightmare. There was sweat pooled on her chest, and she felt completely gross. Blair had dreamed that Chuck wanted nothing to do with her, but she remembered now that wasn't a dream. It was reality. **

**Last night had not gone good at all. She knew he was going to be mad, but Blair didn't expect Chuck to say such hostile things to her. It was only his pain talking, Blair reminded herself. She needed a little cheering up, so she decided to call Serena.**

**She answered on the fifth ring. "Hello?"**

"**Hi, S. It's me."**

**She heard Serena giggle and whisper, "Stop it, Dan."**

**Blair sighed, "Is this a bad time?"**

"**Of course not, Blair. You know I'm always here for you whenever you need me. Did you see Chuck?"**

"**Oh, I saw him alright." Blair said very quietly.**

"**Was it that bad, B?"**

"**Close to it."**

"**What happened?" Serena asked, concerned for Blair.**

**Blair rubbed her head, she was getting a splitting headache. "First when I got there, I had to send two hookers away from his room. Then I had to get rid of all the booze and drugs that were in the hotel room." She laughed bitterly. "For most of our conversation, Chuck just yelled at me. He said I was only a fuck to him, Serena."**

**Her heart broke for Blair. "You know that's not true, Blair. He's only saying that to hurt you. Chuck's going to keep lashing out at you, because he feels like he deserves no one."**

**Blair closed her eyes tiredly, even though she had just woken up. "I know he doesn't mean what he says, but that doesn't mean that his words don't hurt me."**

**Serena started to say something, but Blair interrupted her. "I'm not going to give up on Chuck, if that's what you think. I know I can get through to him, it's just going to take a little while."**

"**I know you can too, B." Serena told her in a vote of confidence. **

"**Chuck can't live without me, and vice versa. I will make him whole again, if it's the last thing I ever do."Blair admitted.**

**She continued, "I think I better go see him again. Thanks for listening to me, Serena."**

**Serena smiled through the phone. "That's what I'm here for, I'm your best friend, B. So no problem. Whenever you want to talk, just give me a ring. Remember to keep me updated on what's happening."**

**Blair thanked her again, and they hung up. She went into her bathroom, washed her face, and got dressed. She was almost ready to leave. It was time to pay Chuck another little visit.**

**XOXO**

**One hour later, Blair was outside of his room again. She took out the room key she had, and inserted it in the door slot. She walked in, but Chuck was nowhere to be seen. Although on his bed, laid one very naked girl.**

**The girl looked at Blair with a shocked expression, while trying to cover the parts of her that were exposed, as best she could.**

**Blair walked furiously over to the bed, and threw the girl's clothes at her. "Get out." Blair said, in a low and dangerous voice.**

**The girl stuttered, "But…"**

**Blair sent her a death stare, and the girl quickly complied, rushing to put her clothes back on. While she did that, Blair walked around the room, surveying it. The alcohol and drugs were back again. She grabbed all of the drugs, and quickly threw them out the open window. She decided to leave the alcohol for now.**

**She turned around, and saw that the girl was still standing there, although she was fully dressed now. She opened her mouth to speak, but Blair ignored her.**

"**Get the fuck out of here! Now!" She thundered. **

**The girl did, and that's when Chuck came rushing out of the bathroom. He saw Blair, and exhaled furiously.**

"**What are you doing here again? I told you to get lost and not come back."**

**Blair felt herself starting to get a little annoyed. "I told you already that I'm not leaving without you, Chuck. But this is getting tiresome now. I had to get rid of the girl and the drugs. Again."**

**Chuck suddenly looked around the room and noticed what she said was true. **

"**You better stop doing this, Blair. I wanted that girl here and the drugs. Stop fucking up my life." Chuck said harshly.**

**Blair felt her temper quickly rising, but tried to tame it. With no success. "I'm fucking up your life? Let me tell you something, you certainly don't need any help in that department. You're screwing it up on all on your own. I'm only trying to help you, Chuck."**

"**I don't want any of your fucking help. I just want you out of my life. For good."**

**Pain pierced her heart, but Blair didn't let it show on her face.**

**She walked towards Chuck, and placed a hand on his chest. "I know you don't mean that, Chuck."**

**He grabbed her hand roughly, and flung it off of himself. "You're delusional, Blair. I do mean it. I don't know what you think there is between us, but I can assure you it's nothing."**

**She pasted a sugary smile on her face. "Whatever you want to believe, Chuck." Blair pointed a finger at him. "Stop buying drugs. Whenever I see them, I just going to throw them away. I will leave the alcohol for now, but please no more drugs. At least do that for me, Chuck."**

**Chuck looked at her disdainfully. "I'm not making any promises."**

**She was getting somewhere at least. He didn't give her a flat out no, so Blair considered that a little bit of progress. Chuck was throwing his whole life away, and she wanted to make sure that he knew that.**

"**I'm disappointed in you. Do you think your father would be proud of you, if he could see you now?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Blair regretted them.**

"**Wait, Chuck. I didn't mean…"**

**She happened to glance up at Chuck's face, and saw pure rage. His eyes had turned coal black and she could feel the anger rolling off of his body in waves. He walked towards her, until she felt her back hit the wall.**

**Chuck leaned down to whisper into her ear. "Don't you ever talk about him again. I've tolerated it this time, but you won't be so lucky another time. Do you understand me, Blair?" Chuck asked in a menacing voice.**

**Blair nodded because she was incapable of talking at the moment. Chuck backed away from her and sat down in a desk chair. She breathed a sigh of relief. Blair had never seen him so angry in her entire life, and certainly never like that at her. She never wanted to see this side of Chuck again, it made her too nervous.**

**They stared at each other for a couple of minutes, until Blair broke the silence. She went over to where he was sitting down, bent over and smelled his neck.**

"**What the hell are you doing?" Chuck asked. He was a little bewildered.**

**Blair laughed. A genuine laugh. " You smell horrible. When was the last time you took a shower?"**

"**He tried to think, but the truth was Chuck couldn't even remember. "I'm not sure. Maybe three weeks."**

**She grimaced at hearing this. "Okay, that's not going to work at all. Come on, we're going to go take a shower. I'll help you."**

**She dragged Chuck into the bathroom. Once they were there, he started to struggle. "Stop. I'm not going to, Blair."**

**She looked at him with a mischievous smile. "What's the matter, Bass? Are you scared of some soap and water?"**

**Chuck glared at her, but knew he couldn't back down from Blair's challenge. "Fine. Get out while I'm showering, or better yet just leave all together."**

**Blair shook her head, sending her chocolate ringlets flying against his chest. "No, Chuck. I don't trust you to do it if I'm not here. Plus, you're still too unsteady to take a shower by yourself, so I'll help you. That's what I'm here for."**

**With that, Blair started to unbutton his shirt. She slowly dragged all of the buttons out of their corresponding holes. Once all the buttons were undone, she pushed his shirt off of his shoulders. They looked at each other, but said nothing. So Blair continued. Next, Chuck's belt came off. She flung it across the floor. **

**Chuck felt himself becoming aroused, just from Blair's small hands touching him. For weeks he had been fucking nameless women, but none of them compared to Blair. She could get him hard with the simplest touch.**

**She went to undo his pants, but Chuck batted her hands away. "I can do it myself." Chuck said, none too gently.**

**Blair shrugged and went to go turn on the water. Once she found a comfortable temperature, she stripped off her own clothes. She stopped once she was down to her blue silk negligee.**

"**What are you doing, Blair?" Chuck asked, his eyes roaming all over her body. He noticed how beautiful she looked, last night he was too preoccupied by his anger to notice her. She was and always would be the most stunning woman he had ever seen.**

"**I have to get in there with you. I'm not going to ruin my clothes." Blair stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was.**

**She motioned for Chuck to get in the shower. He did, with only his boxers on. Blair got in next, and once the water hit her body, her nipples started to harden. She reached for the handle to turn the water temperature up a little bit, while Chuck just stared at her.**

**She immediately went to work on washing Chuck's hair. She rubbed slow and soothingly the shampoo through his scalp. Chuck knew he could do it himself, but let Blair do it anyways. He was enjoying the feeling of her fingers through his hair. Once his hair was washed and rinsed, it was time to wash his body. Blair felt a little nervous at this point.**

**They didn't talk, as she washed him. It took her about ten minutes to wash his entire body, she let him do his own privates. Blair turned around, while he did this. Once he was finished and decent again, she decided to wash his chest again. She took the bar of soap and lathered his shoulders, back, and the corded muscles of his stomach. She got the hose and washed the soap off of him then.**

**Blair glanced at him, and saw the same heat she felt in Chuck's eyes. So she did what felt natural. She pushed, until his back was against the wall.**

**Blair kissed his neck lightly, before peppering kisses all over the top of his chest. **

**Chuck let out a deep groan. "Stop, Blair."**

"**Why?" She questioned, as she continued nibbling on his neck.**

"**Because I want you too." Chuck panted, even though he knew Blair could see the erection tenting his boxers.**

"**You do?" Blair asked, as she licked a path up to his ear.**

**Chuck couldn't take anymore. He looked her straight in the eyes, before his mouth descended on hers. Blair let out a sound of surprise, but wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back hungrily. Chuck made love to her mouth. **

**His tongue delved between his lips, and shot into her mouth. Their tongues tangled giving pleasure to the other. Their mouths caressed, bit, and licked. **

**Chuck felt a little bit of shock. It was like his first time all over again. Ever since his father had died, he felt dead inside. He wasn't now. He finally felt a little bit alive, and it was all because of Blair Waldorf. Now the question was, what was he going to do about it?**

**TBC**

**A/N: Well here's chapter 3. I think I'm pleased with it, but I would love to hear what you thought of it. If you liked it and want me to continue, please review. That's the only way I know if you like it and if I am doing a good job with the story. Thanks.**

**~Sam~**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mess that is Chuck Bass Chapter 4**

**Chuck picked Blair up and thrust her against the shower wall, while she wrapped her legs around his waist. His lips burned a path down her neck, and he cupped her breast through the lace of her negligee. Blair moaned and arched into Chuck's touch. Her hand crept down his chest, until she cupped his erection. **

**Chuck ripped his lips away from hers and groaned, "Oh god, Blair. Don't stop." She didn't.**

**He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Have sex with me."**

**Her head snapped back, as she looked at him. Blair felt like she had been in a trance, but no more. She untangled herself away from Chuck.**

"**No, Chuck. I'm not going to have sex with you." She said quietly.**

**Chuck looked at her with narrowed eyes. "What the fuck? You can't stop now."**

**Blair didn't answer him, instead she stepped out of the shower and started drying herself off. She got dressed and left Chuck standing there speechless. **

**A few minutes later Chuck followed her out, still clad in only boxers. He pulled her arm, so she was facing him. **

"**What the hell is going on? You attack me in the shower and then suddenly stop, like I was that started it and you have suddenly come to your senses. What the fuck are you trying to do to me?" He asked bitterly.**

**Blair placed her hands on her hips, and glared at him. "I can't have sex with you right now. I want too, but I'm not going to. As for me attacking you in the shower, you certainly didn't protest much. Did you?"**

**Chuck ignored her last question. "Why won't you have sex with me? Your body is screaming for it, and you just admitted that you want me." He said sharply.**

**She sighed deeply. "I want to show that I care about you, Chuck. If I jump in bed with you, it shows nothing. You'll think of me only as a way to get quick sex, and I don't want you to view me like that. You could easily have sex with any nameless girl, but I want for there to be more than that between us, Chuck. So I will wait, until you understand that I would do anything for you. Anything."**

**Emotions splashed across Chuck's face, but he quickly composed himself. "That's all very nice to hear Blair, but I couldn't care less about any of that. I just want a quick fuck. If you're not going to give me that, get the hell out of here."**

**Blair's mouth settled into a thin line. She was pissed. "You're intentionally being a being a bastard to me Chuck, and I'm sick of it. I'm trying to show you how much I care, and you act like it means nothing to you. Well that's fine, do whatever you want. Do you want to fuck the next woman you see? Go ahead; I'm done trying to convince you otherwise."**

**She saw Chuck's shocked face, but continued anyways. "Continue screwing everything that walks. I've decided that it doesn't make a difference, because I know that you don't care about these women. You will never find what we have with another woman. Will you, Chuck?" Blair asked softly.**

**Chuck knew she was absolutely right, but he also knew that he could never confess that to her. He had to keep pushing her away, for both of their sakes.**

"**I don't know what you want me to say, Blair. As I've told you before, all I want from you is a fuck every now and again."**

**She stamped her foot at his stupidity. "Alright, let's play your little game. You want to keep denying what we have? So you won't care then if I fuck the next guy I meet?"**

**His jaw tightened at her questions, but he remained calm as he answered her. "No, not at all Blair. Go have some fun."**

**Blair stormed to the door, and wrenched it open. "I will. So don't expect to see me for a while." She slammed the door in his face.**

**Chuck's mind started spinning as soon as she had left. All he could see where hands touching Blair's body. Nobody was supposed to touch her, except him. He sighed; Blair Waldorf was going to be the death of him one day.**

**XOXO**

**Blair walked back to her hotel room furious with herself. She had let Chuck get to her, and had spurted out that she was going to have sex with someone else. Of course, she wasn't really going to do that. She shouldn't have lost her temper around him, but he just kept on pushing her buttons.**

**She pushed opened the door to her room, and was shocked to see Nate sitting on her bed.**

"**Nate." She cried happily, and flung herself into his arms.**

**Nate was surprised at her reaction, but hugged her back tightly. He pushed a strand of hair away from her face.**

**Blair smiled at him. "It's nice to see a kind face for a change."**

"**Has he been that bad, Blair?" Nate asked, although he already knew the answer.**

"**Horrible." She breathed out.**

**Nate rubbed her back slowly, trying to comfort her. "Is it worth it, Blair? Maybe it would be best to leave Chuck alone for a while."**

**She shook her head adamantly. "That would be the absolute worst thing to do, Nate. I can feel that I'm getting though to him, it's just going to take a while. But I can't give up on him, he needs me too much. And in all truthfulness, I need him too."**

"**I trust that you know what's best for yourself and Chuck, Blair." Nate admitted. **

**Blair smiled in gratitude at him. "Thanks for the support. What are you doing here anyway?"**

"**I just wanted to make sure you were alright, Blair. I'm worried about the both of you. Do you want me to stay and help with Chuck?" Nate asked.**

"**I'd like for you to stay tonight, and then tomorrow we both can go see Chuck. But after that, I think it would be better if you left. I'll be able to get through to Chuck quicker, if I'm alone with him." **

**Nate nodded in agreement. "Okay, then that's what we'll do. Now tell me what has happened with Chuck since you've seen him?"**

**Blair sighed, and explained everything that Chuck had been doing. She told Nate everything, except what had happened in the shower this morning.**

**When she was done, Nate looked baffled. "We better get some sleep, Blair. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day for the both of us. I'll take the couch."**

**Blair got off the bed, and went to the closet to get a blanket for Nate. She handed it to him. "Thank you for everything." She said sincerely.**

**He smiled up at her. "There's no need to thank me, but you're welcome."**

**She kissed him on the cheek, and pranced over to the bed. She sank in, and let out a groan of comfort.**

"**Goodnight, Nate."**

"**Night, Blair. Sleep tight."**

**She shut the light off, and they both slept like babies.**

**XOXO**

**It was late the next day. Blair and Nate were walking up the stairs to Chuck's room. Once they were outside is room, she turned to Nate.**

"**Are you ready?" Blair asked breathlessly.**

**He shrugged his shoulders. "I think the better question Blair would be, are you ready?"**

"**As ready as I'll ever be."**

**Blair opened the door to his suite, and saw Chuck sitting on his bed. He seemed to be all alone for once. She was grateful for that, and breathed a sigh of relief.**

**Chuck looked towards the door when it opened. He saw Blair, and rolled his eyes.**

"**Chuck. I've got a little surprise for you." Blair said cheerfully.**

"**Oh, yeah? What's that?" He asked moodily.**

**She pulled Nate through the door. He saw Nate and let out a bitter laugh. "Archibald. Has the savior come to rescue me?" Chuck asked sarcastically.**

**When Nate just stared at him blankly, Chuck continued, "Has Blair been telling you how mean I've been to her? Is that why you're here? To rescue Blair away from me?"**

"**It's not like that at all, Chuck." Blair began meekly, but Nate interrupted her.**

"**Nice to see you too, Chuck. The reason I came was because I wanted to see if you were alright. I do want you to stop treating Blair badly; she's only trying to help you."**

**Nate trailed his hand up Blair's back, and flung his arms around her shoulders in a comforting gesture. Chuck noticed the familiar touch between them, and misunderstood it. He remembered Blair's parting words from yesterday.**

**He leapt off the bed, and went to stand in front of Blair. "Did you fuck him?" He hissed at her.**

**Blair reached up to touch his face, but he flinched away from her. He grabbed her arm roughly.**

"**Answer the question. Did you fuck my best friend? Again?" Chuck's face was turning purple, he was so enraged.**

"**Of course not, Chuck. I wouldn't do that to you." Blair said so quietly, that he almost couldn't hear her. **

**Nate laid a consoling hand on Chuck's shoulder, but he shrugged it off furiously.**

"**Get the fuck out of here, Archibald. And take the slut with you."**

**Blair gasped at his words, and Nate looked like he was about to argue. But he quickly changed his mind. He grabbed Blair's hand.**

"**Let's go, Blair. He's in no frame of mind for visitors now."**

**Nate tried to pull her towards the door, but she wouldn't budge from her spot. Instead she rushed over to Chuck, and took his face in between her hands.**

"**Look at me." She whispered. He didn't.**

"**Chuck, look at me." Blair repeated more firmly this time. **

**He finally did, and she saw the pain in his eyes. Chuck thought she had betrayed him.**

"**I didn't have sex with Nate or anybody else. I only said that to try and get a rise out of you, because you were being pig headed. I'm sorry I ever said it. But you should know that I would never betray you like that or us for that matter. You mean too much to me. Look me in the eyes, and you will see that I am telling the truth." Blair said.**

**Chuck looked at her deeply, and knew that she was telling him the truth. "I'm sorry, Blair." He leaned his forehead against hers, and Blair wrapped her arms around his neck.**

**She whispered, "It's okay."**

**Nate was standing by the doorway, unbelievably stunned. He had never heard Chuck Bass apologize for anything before. Nate went over to where they were standing.**

"**You shouldn't have asked that, Chuck. You know how Blair feels about you." Nate said carefully, trying not to irk Chuck's temper again.**

**His words though set off Chuck's temper once again. He pushed Blair away from him.**

"**How she feels about me? Blair feels pity for me, Nathaniel. Nothing more. And let me tell you something about your precious, Blair. We almost had sex yesterday in my shower." Chuck told him evilly.**

**Nate gaped at her Blair, at this piece of information. Blair didn't say anything, she just looked down at her shoes.**

"**I didn't need to know that, Chuck. Although it doesn't even matter, you know that Blair loves you." Nate proclaimed.**

"**She loves me?" Chuck asked in disbelief. "Blair only said that because she thought I was going crazy with grief! She never meant it. She loves you, Nathaniel. Always has, and always will. Blair would never say she loved me, as long as you were standing here."**

**He dared to look at Blair, and saw that she was smirking. "See? She knows it's true, that's why she's smirking right now." Chuck ground out.**

**Blair grabbed his hand. "I thought I loved Nate all of my life. And I did, but not anymore. He's just a friend now. You mean more to me than anybody. I love **_you,_** Chuck Bass. Only you."**

**Chuck couldn't speak, he was so shocked.**

**Nate cleared his throat. "I'm going to leave you two alone. If you need anything Blair, just give me a call. I'll go catch an early flight back. Good luck."**

**He glared at Chuck one last time, and left.**

**Chuck wet his lips, because they were so dry. "Did you just tell me you love me in front of Nate Archibald?" He asked quietly, beyond stunned.**

**Blair laughed, and caressed his face. "I did, Chuck. I said it in front of Nate, because it's the truth. And I don't care who knows it. I know that you're trying to push me away because you think that you're protecting me. But you're not. Whatever you do Chuck, it will never be enough to drive me away. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. When are you going to get it through that thick head of yours, that I really do love you?"**

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Chapter 4 is complete as you can see. I would love for you to review, so I know your thoughts on this particular chapter. If you have any suggestions on where you would like this story to go, I would be happy to hear them. That is always welcomed. Until next time.**

**~Sam~**


	5. Chapter 5

The Mess that is Chuck Bass~ Chapter 5

Chuck sank down on the bed, while he tried to digest what Blair has just said to him. "You really do love me?" He asked in a quiet voice, not yet quite believing her admission of love for him.

She sat down next to him. "Yes Chuck, I really do love you. How could you not know?"

He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know, Blair. I guess I figured that I would always come in second to Nathaniel. He's the one you always chased, not me."

Blair took his hand in her own, and rubbed his callused knuckles. "That was before, Chuck. I did love Nate, but my love for you is so much more than it was with Nate. I can't compare it, because you mean so much more to me. You're my true love, Chuck. You always will be."

Chuck raised his head and looked at her hopefully. "Really?"

She smiled at him. "I'm one hundred percent serious. I love you so much, and it hurts me to see you in so much pain. I just want to try and make it better."

They shared a look of understanding, and he put his arm around Blair and pulled her to his chest. She snuggled into him.

"I know you're trying to help me, Blair." Chuck began. "But I don't think you realize how much pain I'm in. Bart was a bastard, but it just doesn't feel right without him here. I'm broken inside, Blair."

She looked at Chuck's vacant eyes, and felt her heart break for him. "You're not going to be broken forever, Chuck. I know it's hard right now, but slowly we'll make it better. I have no idea what you're going through, because nothing like this has ever happened to me. I'll make you a promise though Chuck. If it's the last thing I ever do, I am going to make you feel whole and alive again."

He bolted up from the bed and began pacing around the room. "I don't think you can. This is just so fucking hard! I don't want to involve you in this. Just go back to New York."

Blair closed her eyes and groaned. He was shutting her out again. She looked at him and saw the grief on his race, and that made her want to fight for him even more. "I'm already involved, Chuck. I am not going to let you go through this alone." She got up and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Chuck quickly moved away from her. "I can't do this right now, Blair. I just can't."

She heard the raw pain in his voice, and knew she had to back off for now. Blair nodded. "Alright. I know it's going to take some time before you let me in. I'll leave you alone for a while. But if you need me, you know I'm just a phone call away."

She turned to leave, but Chuck grabbed her arm. "Thank you." He whispered gravely.

"You're welcome." Blair kissed the top of his head and left.

XOXO

She had left him alone for six days now, but she Blair was getting desperate to see him now. She had wanted to give him some time away from herself, so he could assimilate everything that she had told him. She planned on going to see Chuck tomorrow, Blair just hoped that when he saw her this time he would be more agreeable towards her.

She had sat, stewing in her hotel room for the past week, but Blair decided she was going to go out today and make a fun day of it. So she decided to do a little sightseeing. That's what France is for anyways, right?

Blair went to a few museums, visited the Eiffel Tower, had lunch at a bistro, and visited one of the most famous churches in France. By all accounts it should have been a marvelous day. But Blair didn't enjoy herself; she was too busy thinking about Chuck. Even when she didn't want to think about him, he dominated her thoughts.

She walked back to her hotel, while thinking about how miserable she was without Chuck. She wished he would have called her, but if there was one thing she knew about Chuck it was that he didn't tell anyone how he was feeling.

XOXO

She entered his room the next day in the late afternoon, only to find that he was nowhere to be seen. Blair sat down in his desk chair, planning on waiting until he returned. Two hours later and he still had not returned. Blair started feeling a little nervous and hoped with all of her might that he was not buying drugs or a hooker for the night.

Another hour passed until he finally walked through the door. He saw Blair and mumbled, "Blair? What are you still doing here? I thought you went back to New York."

Her face scrunched up. "New York? I told you that I wasn't going back without you and I meant it. Where were you just now?"

Chuck shut the door to his room and took a seat on the bed. "I was taking a long walk. I've been doing that a lot lately, just trying to escape from everything. And I figured that you went back to New York, because I haven't seen you in days." He said, his tone sounding slightly hurt.

Blair looked at him carefully, and decided that he looked a little better since the last time she had seen him. Although he still looked very fragile, like he could come apart and snap at any moment. She went to sit next to him on the bed, and Chuck scooted over making room for her.

"Of course I wouldn't just leave, Chuck. I thought that you wanted me to give you some time alone, so that's what I did. You didn't think I would give up on you that easily, did you?"

Chuck said nothing; he just looked at her with his grief stricken eyes. She moved even closer to him, and laid her head on his shoulder. "Chuck, I need you to confide in me. Tell me how you're feeling, so I can help you."

At her words, Chuck moved away from her and buried his head in his hands. "I can't, Blair. I just don't know how too."His voice broke.

Blair rubbed his shoulder until she saw him look at her. She saw the unshed tears in his eyes. "I'll go first. I'll tell you something that I never even told Serena."

He swallowed nervously. He was very anxious to hear what Blair was about to tell him.

Blair sighed. "This is very hard for me to say. I just want you to know how much I believe in you Chuck, and that's why I'm telling you this." She took another deep breath before continuing. "The worst day of my life was when I found out my parents were getting a divorce. I know people's parents get divorced all the time, but it just destroyed me. Things like that aren't supposed to happen to Blair Waldorf. But it did, and I can't change that. It was horrible when I found out that my father was in love with a model. A male model." She laughed bitterly at this. "I'm a little ashamed to admit this, but I've always favored my father over my mother. She's just so cold, while dad is warm and loving."

Blair felt tears running down her face at the memories of this, while Chuck was unconsciously rubbing her neck. He was trying to comfort her, when she was the one that was supposed to be there for him.

She continued. "This is the part that nobody knows, well except for you now. I went to my father and begged him not to leave us. I asked him to pick me over Roman. He didn't. I guess he just didn't love me enough. I pleaded with him for days, but he still left with Roman. And to this day it still breaks my heart that he did this to me."

Blair glanced up at Chuck and saw that he was staring at her with quiet intensity. He was still rubbing her neck, dragging his thumb over the pulse point. "You father loves you, Blair. How could anybody not love you? I want you to know how much it means to me that you told me this, when you've never told anyone else. Thank you."

Blair smiled at him, tears still running down her face. She wiped them away. "Thank you for saying that, Chuck." She ran her hand up his thigh. "Are you going to tell me something now?" Blair asked, praying that he would.

Chuck stared at her hand on his thigh, and placed his own hand over hers. He sighed deeply. "Yes, Blair. I'm going to tell you something."

She waited patiently for whatever he was going to tell her. Chuck looked around the room, trying to will himself to tell Blair this. His eyes landed on a flower pot, and he chose to speak to this instead of directly at Blair.

He took several deep breaths and waited for the anger to stop rolling around in his stomach. Then he began. "I know Bart's always hated me. I'm not the son he's expected."

Blair interrupted him. "That's not true, Chuck."

He shot her an annoyed look. "It is true. Will you let me just tell you first before you interrupt me?" When she didn't say anything else on the matter, Chuck continued. "Bart tried to mold me into the perfect son because I didn't meet his standards. He wasn't pleased with who I had become. He told me on more than one occasion, that all I would ever amount to is a womanizing, drunken slacker."

Blair gasped at the hateful words that Bart had told his own son. She had to bite her lip from saying anything. She had promised him though; that she would wait until he was finished before she voiced her opinion. Blair moved even closer to him on the bed, and laid her head on his shoulder. He stiffened when he felt this, but the Chuck wrapped his arm around her waist anyways.

"Bart and I have never really gotten along. But when Lily told me that he was dead, the pain just coursed its way through my body. Pain like I had never felt before. Something in me died with him that night. He's gone forever Blair, and I'm never going to be able to see him again. Just too even talk to him." His voice broke, and tears started pouring out of his eyes. Chuck's arm tightened around Blair's waist. "I never got to say goodbye to him. All I ever wanted from Bart was his approval and he never gave it to me. Now it's too late. I loved him and it kills me that he didn't love me. Never. In fact you're the first person that has ever told me that they love me. Bart sure as hell never did."

When he stopped speaking, Blair got up and bent down in between his knees. She wiped away his tears with the pad of her thumb. "

"I can't tell you how happy I am that you just shared something so personal with me. I can't even imagine how hard that was to tell me. But you've got to listen to me, Chuck. Your father did love you."

Chuck immediately shook his head, but she placed a hand underneath his chin to get him to stop. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, before she continued.

"Don't tell me he didn't, because I know he did. Maybe not how a father should love his son, but Bart loved you none the less. I know this for a fact because it's how my mother loves me. The typical upper east side parent. Cold, calculating, and they show absolutely no emotion. They think they have to be like that so they can strengthen us for the real world. Well that's how your father was and how my mother is."Blair glanced at him, and saw that his tears had stopped. "Maybe we're not so different from each other after all, Chuck. And you said that nobody has ever told you that they loved you before. Well you better get used to those words because you're going to be hearing them a lot. I love you, Chuck Bass." Blair finished.

Suddenly she was hauled off her feet as Chuck stood up. He wrapped her in a hug so tight that she could barely breathe. But Blair didn't care because he had never shown any emotion like this towards her before. She hugged him back tightly, rubbing his back in a soothing gesture. They didn't speak because words are not necessary at a time like this.

When they finally broke apart, Chuck stared down at the carpet. He looked ashamed of his momentary lapse in not showing any emotion towards her. But then he looked at Blair, and he knew that eventually everything would be alright. So Chuck asked her the question, of what he had wanted to do since he first saw her again.

"I can't stay in this room another minute, it's suffocating being in here. I've got to get out. Do you want to go have dinner with me?"

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Well here is the latest chapter; I hope you liked the latest installment. . I'm pretty happy with this chapter. Chuck is somewhat on the road to recovery, all thanks to Blair. So do you like this story? If you are, I've got to ask you to review. Thanks. Until the next chapter.**

**~Sam~**


	6. Chapter 6

The Mess that is Chuck Bass~ Chapter 6

"You want to go have dinner?" She asked, shocked that Chuck had suggested it.

He moved away from her a little bit. Chuck was dismayed by her reaction and embarrassed no less. "Well if you don't want too Blair, I can just go by myself. It's up to you."

Blair held up her hand to stall him from saying anything else. "Don't be silly. Of course, I want to go with you. But I have to go back to my hotel and change clothes. Should we just meet there?"

His mind started whizzing. This was it. Even though he was the one that suggested dinner, he was having second thoughts about it now. He could push Blair further away or he could let her back into his life. Chuck had made his choice already. "Sure, Blair. We'll meet in about an hour. How does that sound?"

XOXO

Blair was riffling through the clothes in her closet so fast that she was ripping them off their hangers. She knew that this wasn't a date, so she didn't want to go overdressed. After a half hour of looking through her clothes, she finally settled on a choice. She chose a pair of red Channel slacks with a ruffled blouse and a black Ralph Lauren blazer.

She walked over to the full length mirror to check out her appearance. Blair thought she looked pretty decent, if she did say so herself. Just as she was finishing up applying her makeup, her cell phone started to ring.

Blair picked it up without checking the caller id. "Hello?"

Serena's voice crackled over the line. "Hey, B. I haven't heard from you in a while, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

She appreciated Serena's concern; she was being a great friend. But she was already running a little late. "Hi, Serena. Can I call you back later? I'm actually on my way out to dinner."

"No problem, Blair. Who are you going to dinner with?" Serena asked.

"Chuck."

"Really? It looks like things are looking up then, aren't they?"

"I hope so, S. I've got to go. I'll call you later." Blair heard Serena chuckle over the line as she hung up her phone.

She appraised her appearance one more time in the mirror. Blair tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and nervously flattened out a crinkle in her pants. She wasn't primping for him, Blair reminded herself. She wanted to look nice for herself and not anybody else. She let out a distressed sigh. Oh what the hell. She might as well admit it. She was primping for Chuck Bass.

XOXO

She walked into the restaurant they had decided on, ten minutes late. Her eyes immediately found Chuck. He was drumming his fingers impatiently on the surface of their table. Blair rushed over to him.

"Sorry, I'm late. Serena called and I was trying to get her off the phone." She said with a shaky laugh.

Chuck looked up when he heard her voice. She heard his sharp intake of breath when he saw her outfit. Blair was pleased that he obviously liked what he saw. She took her seat opposite of Chuck.

They sat in silence as they pursued their menus. Once they had ordered, Blair leaned forward towards him. She felt awkward all of a sudden; she had no idea what to say to Chuck.

He broke the tense silence. "So tell me Blair, what has been happening on the Upper East Side since I've been gone?"

She saw a twinkling light in his eyes, and was thrilled that Chuck finally seemed a little happy. She would do anything to keep him this way. So she launched into an explanation of what had been going on.

"Serena and Dan are still together, and from what I see, they're happier than ever."

"She's still dating that Brooklynite loser?" Chuck asked in disbelief.

Blair smiled at his question, and Chuck desired nothing more than to kiss her in front of all these people. But of course he didn't.

"I used to hate Dan, but he kind of grows on you. At least he makes S happy." She smirked and he felt desire run through him. He moved closer to her, but her next words stalled him.

"And Nate…" Chuck instantly stiffened at his name, but Blair threw him a stern look before continuing. "Nate's been with about five different girls since you left. A couple of random girls, and then there was Jenny, and now he's dating Vanessa."

Chuck made a disapproving face at Vanessa's name. She laughed. "I know how you feel. That's the same face I make when I hear Vanessa's name. She's like a fly you just want to scrape off the bottom of your shoe."

He chuckled at her description of Vanessa. Blair looked at him in surprise when she heard him laugh. It had been so long since she had heard him laugh, that she almost forgot what it had sounded like. She had always loved Chuck's laugh, it was wonderful to hear that sound again.

Their dinners came a few minutes later, and sat in silence as they ate. Blair moved her hand closer to Chuck's on the table, but not yet quite touching it.

She wet he lips as she spoke. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Go ahead, Blair."

"I probably shouldn't ask but I really want to know." Blair took a deep breath. "What did you think of me that night at Victrola?"

Chuck looked at her in surprise, but felt some anger towards her. Was she really asking him that? Didn't he spill enough of his feelings for one day?

"Are we really going to talk about this, Blair?"

"Yes."

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but I don't want too."

"I do though, Chuck."

"You can't always get what you want, Blair."

"Neither can you."

They looked at each other for a moment before he snapped, "Fine. We'll talk about it, princess."

Blair smiled an angelic smile. "Good. Thank you, Chuck. It's just something I was always curious about."

He couldn't stay mad at her, she was just too cute. Chuck took several deep breaths before beginning. "When you came to Victrola that night and said that you and Nate had broken up, I wasn't all that surprised. I felt like it had been a long time coming. I've always felt differently about you than any other girl, Blair. You were always my friend and I never wanted to sleep with you. You are the only woman I never wanted to sleep with."

Blair raised her eyebrows at this, but said nothing to deter him. He continued, "You were always a friend to me and you were Nate's girl. So I knew that I could never touch you, even if I wanted too. But that night at Victrola, everything changed. When I saw you dancing on that stage, it was like you were someone entirely different. You weren't just Blair Waldorf anymore. You had been transformed into this beautiful siren that I wanted to get to know better."

Blair was thrilled that Chuck was telling her all of this, she never thought he would spill all of his feelings to her. But he was finally opening up to her.

"You were just so fucking beautiful, Blair." Chuck whispered fervently. "I have never felt lust like that in my life. It was so strong and overpowering. I was consumed by it. I knew then it didn't matter that you were with Nate; I just had to have you. "

"I couldn't believe when you kissed me in the limo that night. I knew that Nate would fucking kill me if I touched you, but I didn't even care anymore. Because I felt for you something that I never felt for any girl that I have ever been with. You weren't just another girl to me Blair; you're an important part in my life. So I knew I had to tread carefully through those waters.

Chuck unconsciously reached for her hand, and traced patterns on her palm with his finger. "The sex that night was amazing. Although I felt like it was more than just sex. I figured I would screw you a few times and then I would be able to forget about you. But it didn't work. I just wanted you even more, Blair. No matter how hard I try to forget you, I can't. And I don't think I will ever be able too."

Blair just stared back at him, emotion sparkling in her eyes. Chuck saw it and instantly regretted what he had just told her. He should have never bared his soul to her. He dropped her hand back on the table like it was an atom bomb.

"Are you satisfied?" He asked sarcastically.

Blair noticed that he was closing up again, but she was determined not to let that happen. She snatched his hand back and smiled. "Yes. Thank you for telling me that. I wanted to make sure it wasn't all entirely one sided on my part. I needed to know, Chuck."

He nodded tersely. After a few moments of silence, he asked her a question that had been on his mind. "I'm almost afraid to ask this, Blair. But I can't help myself. What did _you _of me that night at Victrola?"

Blair batted her eyelashes coyly. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Probably not, but tell me anyways." Chuck mumbled, a bit scared to hear her answer.

Blair scraped her chair back and got up. She went to stand directly in front of Chuck and plopped down in his lap. She wound her arms around his neck, and his hands went to her hips and stayed there.

"I just thought that I should look at you face to face while I tell you this."

She looked at his face for any sign of disagreement, but found none. "That night at Victrola was very hard for me because I was upset that I had just broken up with Nate. And I was still totally in love with him at this point."

Chuck's jaw tightened and he ground his teeth together to keep from saying anything.

"When you dared me to go up on the stage and dance in front of everybody, I felt an excitement churning through my veins. I had never done anything like that before, and I have to admit that it felt great. I didn't just want to be Blair Waldorf anymore. I didn't want to be prim, proper, and so put together, I felt the need to let loose and have some fun. And it was all because of you Chuck, you bring out the best in me. The Blair that I keep hidden except when I'm around you."

She stopped talking and placed a quick kiss on Chuck's mouth. His mouth watered at the taste of her lips, but she pulled away before he could give her a proper kiss.

Blair continued on. "Then when I was on stage and I saw you looking at me, I felt elated. I could tell that you wanted me and that sent a thrill through me. The great Chuck Bass wanted me. And I'll never forget the look on your face. You looked at me like you had never seen anything so delectable in your life. And I knew that Nate had never looked at me like that in our eight years of dating. All I could think was that I never had seen anything as powerful as your gaze and what it made me feel. Even that night at Victrola you made me feel more than Nate ever did and you still do."

Chuck was shocked at her words because he never knew that she felt like that. But a huge thrill ran through his body. He reached up with his hand to caress her face.

"I'm not finished yet, Chuck." Blair said softly. When we kissed in the limo I thought I was going to explode. That's how much passion I felt for you. You were so tender and loving with me, and I knew I was different to you. You made me feel so wanted, and I never knew what that felt like before you. Nate sure as hell never made me feel that way. You've ruined me for anyone else Chuck, I will never love anybody but you. And I'm not just saying that, it's the truth."

They looked at each other, neither saying anything. Blair noticed a dance floor to the side of their table and pulled Chuck up from his seat.

"Come dance with me."

TBC

**A/N: Yay! I got chapter six done. There are quite a lot of feelings in this segment. Chuck is getting stronger by the second, thanks to B. What would you like to see happen next? Also remember reviews are always welcomed. Whether they are good or bad.**

**-Sam-**


	7. Chapter 7

The Mess that is Chuck Bass~ Chapter 7

"I'm not going to dance with you." Chuck protested.

She payed him no attention and dragged him across the dance floor anyways. Blair threw her arms around his neck, but he stood there stiffly in her embrace.

"Come on Chuck, you have to move. What's the matter? Are you scared to dance with me?" She asked cheekily.

He glared at her, but knew that he would not deny her challenge. So he put his arms around her waist, while they swayed to the music.

Chuck was deep in thought. In the two weeks since Blair had come to France, he felt completely different. He no longer felt like he wanted to die and it was all because of Blair. She had brought him back from the brink of self destruction.

Everything was coming into perspective, and he realized what the most important thing in his life was. Blair. She was always there for him when he needed her. It would always be her.

Chuck felt her stare and he locked eyes with her. She looked so unbelievably beautiful that he couldn't resist anymore. He lowered his lips to hers. She gasped in anticipation. Their lips met and he felt desire curl in his belly.

He kissed Blair gently at first, but then the dam burst and he could not hold back anymore. Chuck bit her bottom lip. She parted her lips for him, and his tongue made its way inside of her mouth. Their tongues lazily lapped at the other, giving pleasure.

Chuck knew he had to stop. There were after all in the middle of a crowded restaurant, kissing each other like they couldn't wait to tear each other's clothes off.

He broke the kiss and Blair looked just as dazed as he felt. "Come on. Let's get out of here." He said as he grabbed her hand and led her away from the dance floor and back to their table. They settled the bill before leaving.

They walked out into the brisk night air. Blair wrapped her jacket tighter around herself. Chuck found a bench a few blocks down the street and he sat down on it, she followed suit.

He turned to face her and he saw the surprised look on her face. "I'm sorry for everything, Blair. I've been a complete ass to you and everybody. I know that you were only trying to help me and I hope you will eventually be able to forgive me for being so cruel to you. I just felt like I had to push you away because I didn't want you to see me at my darkest hour. But I don't want to push you away anymore, Blair."

She smiled up at him. "Well there's a simple answer for that, Chuck. Just let me be here for you."

He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her passionately for a few minutes. He broke the kiss because he still wanted to tell Blair something.

"I'm finally starting to feel like myself again and it's all thanks to you. When I found out that Bart was dead, I just wanted to die. I thought that there was nothing left to live for. But I don't feel that way anymore. I want to be here for you, Blair. You mean everything to me."

He bowed his head but Blair grabbed his hair, so he would look at her. Chuck noticed that she was crying, but they were happy tears. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that, Chuck. That's all I've ever wanted is for us to be there for each other. As long as we're a team, everything will eventually work out. You just have to give it time because everything will take care of itself."

He smiled, and actual smile. "What did I do to ever deserve you, Blair?"

He moved in to kiss her again, but Blair moved her face away. "I have something that I want to tell you, Chuck."

He nodded, so she continued. "I actually want to apologize to you for something I've done. If we're going to start out fresh, I don't want to keep anything from you."

She noticed that Chuck had a frown on his face now. "This apology has been a long time coming; it goes all the way back to my cotillion. I made a huge mistake that night, and I just want to say that I'm sorry that I ever went back with Nate. I know that you think he was my first choice, but he actually wasn't. I wanted to be with you even back then, but I didn't know if I could trust you." Blair gripped his hand tightly. "It was a very stupid decision on my part. I just figured that I couldn't give up on Nate when we had been together for so long. But I was pretty much miserable for every second that I wasn't with you. It all turned out okay though because we're together now, and that's all that matters. And like I've said before, I love you Chuck."

Chuck put an arm around her shoulders. "I'm never going to tire of hearing you say those three words, Blair. I just have to get used to it because I've never had anybody love me before. He sighed. "And I appreciate you telling me about Nate. That night when I saw that you had chosen him over me, I felt horrible. I had never felt like that before and it scared the shit out of me. The worst thing was that I knew Nathaniel didn't even care about you, and that made me furious."

She nodded, agreeing with him. "You're right. Nate has never really cared about me. I was just something that his family pushed him into." She said it matter of factly and didn't seem all that upset about it.

"It's all in the past now, Blair. We need to forget about it and have a new start. I know that we're going to be okay this time."

"I know we are, Chuck." Blair said as they walked back to his room, hand in hand.

XOXO

Chuck unlocked the door to his room, and he and Blair stepped inside.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner." She started to say, but Chuck silenced her with his mouth.

He pushed her gently against the wall and she placed her hands on his shoulders. He ate away at her mouth, using his tongue as a gentle suction. Blair sighed, and slipped her own tongue inside of his mouth to join his. He rubbed his hands down her back while he kissed her madly.

Chuck moved away suddenly, and his eyes were glazed over with lust. He moved his mouth down to her neck and nibbled on it, swirling his tongue right at the base of her neck.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she groaned out loud. "Oh,Chuck. I can't wait anymore."

He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "It's been so fucking long, Blair. I've missed you."

Everything turned hotter and their clothes were quickly discarded on the floor. They stumbled on to the bed. Chuck unhooked her bra and palmed her breast, weighing it in his hands. She ran her hands down his chest and they crept further down to cup his straining erection. He hissed when her hand came into contact with his member.

His hand was just about to creep into her panties, when Blair stopped and pushed him away. Chuck stared at her in confusion.

"What's the matter?" He panted.

Blair stood up. "Before we go any further, I need for you to promise me something."

He grabbed her hand. "Anything, Blair. What is it?"

She took a deep breath because she knew Chuck was never going to agree with her on this. "You have to come back with me to New York tomorrow. It's time that you came home; you've been here way too long as it is."

He dropped her hand instantly. "We've talked about this already, Blair. That is not my home anymore."

She sighed. "And this is? You have family and friends back in New York who are worried about you. Please, Chuck."

He tore his hands through his hair. "I can't, at least not yet. I really don't know if I'm ever going to be ready to go back. Try to understand, Blair. I have no family left. You're the only one I care about and you're here."

Blair glared at Chuck angrily. "I know you're still in pain from losing Bart and I should go easy on you, but I can't listen to this bullshit about how you don't have a family. What do you call Eric, Serena, and Lily?"

Chuck's eyes darkened immediately. "How dare you talk to me about Lily. That bitch is the reason why my father is dead."

Blair knew it was a mistake to bring up Lily, so she decided to drop the subject. "I'm sorry I brought her up, but you're going to have to forgive her eventually." She said contritely. But what's making you want to stay here?"

"Nothing is, Blair. I just really don't want to go back to New York and face all the people that hate me and that hated my father."

A plan suddenly formed in her mind, something that she knew would get Chuck to accompany her back to New York. She went to go sit on his lap.

"I do understand, Chuck. I just want you to come back with me, but I'll leave it alone for now."

She kissed him heatedly. Chuck groaned and threw her back down on the bed. He was pleased that she had decided to give up on the topic for now. They resumed their heavy make out session.

Blair touched his arousal and began stroking it through his pants. His hand fell back on the pillow with a plop while she worked her magic on his body with her hand. Just as he was starting to really get worked up, she yanked her hand away and moved to the far side of the bed.

"What the fuck is wrong now?" Chuck asked exasperated beyond belief. "You've got to stop doing that Blair, I need some fucking release."

Blair said nothing but she picked up her bra and put it back on while her back was turned away from him. Once she was decent, she turned around and noticed that he was glaring at her. He didn't like that she was starting to put her clothes back on.

Blair put her shirt back on before she said, "I'm not going to have sex with you."

"What?" He roared furiously.

She smiled triumphantly at him. "I'm not going to have sex with you unless you decide to come back to New York with me."

To Be Continued…

**A/N: What did you think of Blair's ultimatum? Do you think that Chuck will go back with her? LOL* I hope you have enjoyed the latest chapter and please don't forget to review. Reviews make me very happy. *smiles***

**-Sam-**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Mess that is Chuck Bass~Chapter 8**

**He was seething. "So that's your big ploy to get me to come back to New York with you? To withhold sex from me?**

**Blair looked straight ahead. This wasn't going how she planned, she had thought as soon as she said there would be no sex until he came back with her, that he would agree immediately. But Chuck could be just as stubborn as she was.**

"**I'm serious, Chuck. There will be no sex until you decide to come back with me. I don't want to see you waste your life here anymore."**

"**Get out." He said in a low and venomous voice.**

**She looked at him in shock. "What do you mean get out?"**

"**Just what I said. Get the fuck out of here. I'm tired of all of these goddamn ultimatums of yours." Chuck got out of bed and went to pull his pants back on. "Did you really think that just because you're not going to screw me, I was magically going to run back to New York with you?"**

"**I just thought that it would make you want to come back with me even more." Blair murmured. "I wasn't trying to force you to do anything Chuck, I just thought that by me saying that, it would jolt you out of this stupid reality you're in. You can't stay here forever."**

**He swaggered slowly over to her. "I can do whatever the fuck I want. You on the other hand, I want you to go back. Without me. I thought we finally understood each other, Blair. But then you decide to order me around like one of your minions. Fuck that."**

**She reached out for him, but he backed away. "Chuck, don't do this to me again." Tears started to leak out of her eyes. "We've come so far in a short time; I can't start all over again from square one."**

"**Then don't. Just leave me alone, for good."**

**Blair closed her eyes tightly, willing the pain to ease that was creeping into her chest. "I'm sorry that I said it. Can't we just forget it?"**

"**No, we can't." Chuck's voice softened a little. "I thought you were different from everybody else, Blair. You have always been there for me, but then you decide to order me around. I can't take that, especially from you. I think it would be best if we stayed away from each other."**

**She stormed to the door. "Is this how you want to play it? I'm the one that's here for you, Chuck. Do you see anybody else that has come running to your rescue?" His face paled dramatically for a moment, but Blair continued on. "No that's right, it's just me. Are you sure you want to push me away again?"**

**His jaw was set stubbornly and he didn't answer her. "Fine. I don't why you're doing this again. I LOVE YOU! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" She screamed at him.**

**He buried his head in his arms. "Those are just words Blair, just like your I'm not going to have sex with you line."**

**Blair yanked the door open, but before she left she turned around to say one last thing. "This is not the last you're going to see of me. No matter how many times you treat me like shit, I'm always still going to be here for you. Because I love you. Those are not just words to me, I would never say them if I didn't mean them. Everyone is your life has given up on you, Chuck. Except me, and I never will. Just remember that." She slammed the door closed behind her.**

**As soon as he head the door shut, Chuck looked up expecting to still see Blair. He knew that was stupid since he was the one that had pushed her away, but he couldn't help it. He then did something he hadn't done since the night of Bart's funeral. He allowed himself to cry.**

**XOXO**

"**I'm coming home, Serena." She told her friend exhaustedly through the phone.**

"**What?" Serena screeched.**

**Blair rubbed her temple. "It's over, S. I can't do it anymore."**

"**I thought you were going to fight for Chuck no matter what, Blair."**

**Her temper had been hanging on by a thin thread but at Serena's words, it completely broke. "I did fight for Chuck! I haven't heard from in two weeks, ever since he basically threw me out of his room. I'm not going to waste the rest of my life waiting for, Chuck Bass."**

**Serena did her best to calm her down. "You guys were so close though, Blair. Everybody knows that you are both in love with each other. Can't you work it out?"**

**Blair felt tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes again. She was so tired of crying over Chuck, it seemed like that was all she ever did. "I did everything that I could, Serena. If I knew that he was going to react like that to me withholding sex from him, I would never have done that. I really thought it would just make him come home quicker instead of making him furious with me. I'm just so tired, S."**

**Serena could hear the pain in her voice. "Well if you're coming home, I can't wait to see you. It's been too long since I've seen my best friend. But are you sure about this?"**

**Blair paced her hotel room while gripping her cell phone so hard in her hands that her knuckles started to turn white. "It's time." She said simply. "I haven't given up on Chuck; it's just that if he wants to see me he's going to have to come to me this time. He obviously doesn't want to have anything to do with me anymore; I haven't seen him in two weeks."**

**Serena sighed. "Alright B, I can see that you've made up your mind. When are you leaving?"**

"**In a couple of days, I just need to have a few more days by myself and then I'll be home. I'll call you when I land at the airport and you'll come pick me up, right?"**

"**Sure Blair, if you need anything before then don't hesitate to call me. You know that I'm always going to be here when you need me. I love you, B."**

"**Thank you, Serena." Her voice was strangely hoarse from crying so much in the past couple of weeks. "I love you too. I'm sorry about bothering you so much recently. Dan's not too mad, is he?"**

"**Don't be ridiculous, Blair. Dan doesn't mind at all."**

"**Okay. I'll see you soon. Goodnight, Serena."**

**Blair collapsed on the bed after she hung up the phone. She allowed herself to cry over Chuck one last time.**

**XOXO**

**Blair packed the rest of her belongings in her suitcase. She had a plane to catch in an hour, and she was already running behind schedule. She had missed her wakeup call in the morning, since all she did all night long was toss and turn while thinking about Chuck. **

**She was having second thoughts about leaving, but Blair knew she had too. She couldn't just stay in France until he decided that he wanted her to be in his life. Because in all reality, that just may never happen.**

**Blair was just closing her suitcase when there was a knock on the door. She didn't know who it could be; it couldn't be the front desk because she still had another 30 minutes until check out time.**

**She went to go answer the door and saw Chuck leaning against the door frame. Her eyes greedily took in his appearance. "Chuck, what are you doing here?"**

**He ignored her question, but he moved past her and into her room. He looked around and noticed her suitcase. "So you're leaving?"**

**His voice held a trace of hurt, but Blair ignored that. "Yes, I'm leaving. I think it's past time, don't you?"**

**Chuck finally looked at her, the first time since he had walked through the door. "I figured you would. That's why I got you something. A little going away present."**

**Blair noticed the little gold box he was carrying for the first time. He tried to give it to her, but she pushed his hand away. "I don't want anything, Chuck." She said as she went to sit on the bed, her legs were about to give out from the nerves of seeing him again.**

"**Blair. Come on. You're going to make me feel bad, if you don't accept my gift. You wouldn't want to do that, would you?" Chuck had a little smirk on his face, and she was shocked to see it. She slowly reached out for his gift. It was like he had forgotten the past two and a half weeks. But he was back to the old Chuck; she could see it in his eyes.**

**She smiled hesitantly at him. Blair reached to undo the bow and she ripped paper off revealing a long rectangular box. She lifted the lid off and saw that there was a plane ticket nestled inside the tissue paper.**

"**You bought me a ticket back to New York?"**

**He grinned. "Yeah, I did. So do you like your gift?"**

**She tried to remain calm, she really did, but she knew it couldn't be done. "Are you fucking insane? Do I like it? How would you feel if the person you loved was sending you away, like they didn't even care if they ever saw you again?"**

**He quirked an eyebrow at her outburst. "Wait, Blair. You don't understand."**

**She walked over to him and poked in him in the chest with her fingernail. "No. You listen to me, Chuck. I've had it with all of your melodramatic breakdowns, but I've been so patient with you, and now you're sending me away. If this is how you want it, then so be it. To hell with you." Blair stomped over to the door and grabbed her suitcase. She was about to leave when he grabbed her arm tightly.**

"**Let me go." She snarled.**

**Chuck placed a hand on the door and turned her around to face him. "Will you go sit the fuck down." It wasn't a question but more of an order.**

**She glared at him angrily, but complied with his order. Chuck shook his head, but the grin was back on his face. "You didn't let me explain before you flipped out." He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out something, and then he handed it to Blair.**

**She looked at it curiously but took it anyway. It was another plane ticket to New York. She was utterly bewildered now. Why did he have two tickets to New York? She knew in the back of her mind why, but her brain was working properly.**

"**I don't understand, Chuck."**

**He grazed his thumb over her cheek. "I'm coming back with you."**

**Blair's eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious?" He nodded, and that was all Blair needed to hear. She leapt into his arms, and kissed him all over his face. "Thank you so much, Chuck."**

**He tightened his arms around her. "I was a fool the last time we saw each other Blair, I just didn't like feeling ordered into doing something. But you were right, I need to go back and face everything and everybody for that matter. I need you, Blair."**

**She looked up into his face and saw the fear still there in his eyes, but she knew he was doing this for her. The Chuck she knew and loved was back and nothing could make her happier than that. "It was my fault too, Chuck. I shouldn't have made you feel like that after everything that has happened to you. So I take my share of the blame too. It's going to be alright, and even if it's not, I'm always going to be there for you."**

**He smiled against her hair. "I finally feel as though it will be okay, Blair. And let me tell you I haven't felt like that in a long time. As long as you're going to be by my side, I know I can get through anything that comes my way."**

**Blair broke the hug. "I wasn't lying before Chuck; I'm never going to leave you. You're too important to me and I could never give up on you."**

**Chuck felt the emotion in his heart and didn't want to seem too much of a baby, so he looked down at the floor. He was still very uncomfortable showing emotion at all, that was something that Bart had instilled in him. He looked at his watch, and knew that they had to hurry if they wanted to catch their plane on time.**

**He grabbed Blair's hand and they walked to the door. Chuck never looked back. He turned to Blair. "Come on, let's go home."**

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: Well, I think it's safe to say that Chuck is finally healed after his long ordeal with depression after Bart's death. Blair has brought him out of it, like we all knew she would. I really liked this chapter, but please let me know what you thought of it. Until the next time.

-Sam-


	9. Chapter 9

The Mess that is Chuck Bass~ Chapter 8

They had arranged for the Bass private jet to pick them up and drop them in New York. She was still a little nervous about what Chuck's reaction was going to be when he saw all of his friends and family that he left behind. So they climbed aboard the plane ready to takeoff.

The plane took off shortly and Chuck didn't say a word. He just stared out the window for most of the flight. Blair tried to occupy herself by doing other things, but halfway through the flight, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Chuck? Are you alright?" She asked, as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

He finally turned away from the window and she noticed that he had his hands clenched. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Tell me the truth, Chuck."

"Alright. I'm a little nervous, Blair." He admitted, almost ashamed. He was after all Chuck Bass and was supposed to be tougher than this.

She placed a hand on top of his, trying to in some way to soothe him. "That's totally understandable. You haven't seen anybody in the past two months except me and Nate. If it gets too hard for you, I'll be right there. Okay?"

He looked at her and she could see the worry in his eyes. "Thank you, Blair. It's just been so long and I don't know how everybody is going to react to seeing me."

"It will be fine."

"I hope so."

Blair sighed; she had forgotten to tell Chuck the most important thing. "There is something else."

"Now what?"

"Your father's will was read while you were here."

"What?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah. He left everything to you, Chuck. Bass Industries is yours."

He felt like he lost the ability to talk. "He left it to me?"

Blair smiled. "It completely slipped my mind and it was probably the most important thing to tell you. I know that you thought your father hated you, but now you know he didn't. He wouldn't leave you his company if he didn't trust you or think that you could handle it. It just proves that he loved you."

"It proves nothing." He said harshly. "It just screams to me that he's setting me up to fail. Maybe that's what he wanted."

"That's not true, Chuck. It doesn't even make sense. Why would he want his own company to fail? He wanted you to take over his position and make the company even more of a success."

He turned to look at her and with a very vulnerable look on his face asked, "You really think so?"

"I know so. I just wish you wouldn't doubt it so much."

Chuck rubbed his sweating palms over his slacks. "I just never know with my father, you know? And the truth of the matter is that I know nothing about running a company."

She quirked an eyebrow. "So what? That's the challenge of everything and I know how much you love to be challenged. You learn the ropes; just think about how exciting it would be. You'd be the boss and make all of the decisions. Doesn't that sound good to you?"

"Yeah, it does. I do love to boss people around and I could fire anybody I want. I like that kind of power. But I still know nothing about running a multi-billion dollar company."

"We can figure it out together, Chuck. Just take it one day at a time and we can take the rest from there. That is if you want my help?"

He placed his hand on her thigh. "I may have not always wanted your help Blair, but I've come to realize that I do want it now."

She placed her hand over his hand. "Then you have it."

They settled in for the rest of the ride to New York in comfortable silence. She thought it would be torture to be silent for so long without having anything to say, but she found it oddly comforting. Everything was easier with Chuck. Now all she had to worry about was how his reunion was going to go with Nate, Serena, Eric, and Lily. There didn't need to be any more fireworks."

XOXO

They stood outside the door to the family room of the Van Der Woodsen Bass home. Blair gripped his hand tightly; she knew this was going to be a very hard day on Chuck.

"Chuck, everybody thought that I was coming back home alone, so they are going to be pretty shocked to see you. But you're definitely a pleasant surprise." She said with a smile.

He closed his eyes. He thought he had been ready, but was he? He felt disturbed by the whole thing and he felt the need to get as far away from here as possible. But he wasn't going to do that to Blair, yet again.

He was going to ask her a question that would make him look like a complete pussy, but he needed for Blair to do it for him. "When we go in there, do you mind if I hold your hand? For the support?"

She saw the uneasy look on his face and she knew how hard that had been to admit. She loved him even more for it. "Of course you can. You didn't think I was going to let you go in there without me holding your hand, did you?"

He smiled at this. "Thank you." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Are you ready?"

Chuck nodded silently.

She opened the door and they went inside. Nate, Lily, Serena, and Eric were inside, although they were faced in the other direction, so they didn't seem them at first. When they heard the creak of the door, they all turned around. All four of their mouths opened in surprise when they saw Chuck, they had only been expecting Blair since she had told them that he was staying back in France.

Blair dragged him into the center of the room and Nate was the first one to gain his composure. Chuck walked over to him and took Blair with him, as he was still holding her hand.

They stood in front of each other. "I think I owe you an apology, Nathaniel."

Nate shook his head wildly. "You don't owe me anything, Chuck. I completely understand why you acted like that and I really shouldn't have ever gone to France. I just wanted to help Blair and you out."

Nate looked down at their clasped hands and smiled. He knew this was the way they were supposed to be and it made him happy that Chuck finally seemed to realize that.

This wasn't too bad yet, Chuck decided. At least Nate didn't hate him. "I still want to apologize. I am sorry, but you know how I get when something concerns Blair."

Chuck placed another kiss on her lips and everyone looked shocked that he was showing so much emotion towards Blair.

Nate gave them another little smile and tilted his head towards Eric.

Chuck grimaced as he stood in front of Eric, he remembered how badly he had treated him at his father's funeral and afterwards.

Eric leapt at Chuck and gave him a huge hug. Chuck returned the hug and it felt good. He realized that these people really did care about him and he had been very foolish to stay away for so long.

He hung his head low. "I don't even know what to say, Eric. But I can say that I am sorry for all of the cruel things that I said to you. It's just that I was in so much pain."

Eric nodded. "I will admit that the things you said did hurt me but I do forgive you. And I know that you said we weren't family and that you weren't my brother, but you will never convince me that those words are true. We may not be related by blood, but in every sense of the word, I see you as my brother."

Blair gripped his head tighter and gave him a gentle squeeze. Chuck was floored by Eric's comments. "Wow. I do want to be your brother Eric; it's just something that I am going to have to get used to. I've never had any family and I've never really cared about anyone but Blair, but it's time that I start caring."

He moved over to Serena and saw that she was giving him a stern look.

"Serena." He returned her look.

"Chuck." She shook her head, making her long locks of blond hair fly everywhere. "I have to admit that I've never really liked you."

"Serena!" Blair protested.

He looked at Blair. "It's okay." He turned back to Serena. "Same goes for me, Serena."

"Serena frowned at this. "But, I do have to say that I'm glad you're back. B's been miserable without you. But I have one thing to say, don't hurt her anymore. I think she deserves better, but she keeps arguing with me about it. You love him right, Blair?"

She gave her a snotty look. "Yes, I do. And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk to him like that, he's been through enough."

Chuck smirked at her. He would never tire of hearing Blair defend him; it only showed him how much she cared about him.

Now was going to be the hard part. Talking to Lily. He still felt like she was the bitch that had driven his father into his untimely death. But he also realized that he needed to try and get past it a little.

"Charles." Lily said, as she reached to touch his face.

He flinched away from her instantly. "Don't touch me." He said, the anger rolling off his body.

Lily looked contrite and said nothing. While Blair tried to calm him down by rubbing his back slowly, but she did not admonish him.

"Charles, I…" Lily began.

Chuck waved her off. "No. I'm sorry about that. But I still feel like, well never mind. You know how I feel. I don't know if I'm ever going to want a relationship with you and I know it's not going to be now. But I'm going to try and do my best. I can't promise you anything other than that."

Lily nodded. "I understand that, Charles. As long as you try. I know you have a lot of anger towards me."

"Yeah, I do. Some of it has evaporated, but I'm still holding on to a little bit of it. But you should thank Blair, because she's the one that helped me see the light on certain things."

Blair turned to look at Lily. "That's not necessary; I just wanted to help Chuck."

"You did help." He told her fiercely.

They shared a private smile and it was like everyone else had vanished in the room.

Blair turned back to the others in the room. "Well, I think we're going to take off for now. I think we both drained from the plane ride. But we'll see you later." She tried to make it like she wanted to leave, but the truth of the matter was, that she didn't want anybody to push Chuck and for him to get angry in return. They had just made so much progress in fifteen minutes.

They said their goodbyes and left. The other four looked at each other and they all smiled. He was back and today proved it. Chuck Bass was back and in control.

XOXO

She led him to her penthouse and he thanked god, that he mother was out of town. He felt like he had made a lot of progress today, but he didn't want to push himself anymore. He wanted to be alone with Blair for awhile.

She led him into her bedroom and pushed him down on her bed. "I'll be right back. I just have to do something." Blair said, as she headed into the bathroom.

Chuck waited patiently while he waited for whatever she had to do. It was nice to be alone for a few minutes and have his thoughts to himself.

Blair came out of the bathroom, wearing only a sheer robe. She shrugged out of it and she was completely naked underneath. She walked over to him seductively. "I think I promised you something if you came back with me. Are you ready to collect?"

He swallowed hard, an erection already starting to form. She was just so fucking beautiful. He grabbed at her hips and touched her silky skin. But he couldn't do it; he had to tell her something. He couldn't hold it back anymore.

He moved away from her quickly and he saw the hurt look on Blair's face. "I have to tell you something that is very important to me."

Worry replaced the hurt on her face. "Is something wrong?" She grabbed his hand.

"No, nothing is wrong. It's just time that I tell you something."

"Well?"

He took a deep breath, but knew it was time. This would have freaked him out a couple of months ago but now he just felt the compulsion to say it. "I'm sorry that it has taken me this long and I do want to thank you for everything you've done for me. I'm finally ready to say it. I love you, Blair."

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Sorry, it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. I was having a little trouble with it, but here it finally is. So what do you think? Are you happy with the way Chuck said those three little words? You know what it's time to do now. Review, Review, and Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

The Mess that is Chuck Bass- Chapter Ten

Her world stopped when she heard those three little words. The words that she had been waiting for months. She tried to breathe, but found that she couldn't. "What did you just say?"

Chuck looked at her with a serious face but then he burst into a grin. "I said that I love you, Blair."

Her heart felt like it was exploding out of her chest and she felt the need to sit down before she collapsed. "Are you serious? You're not just saying that are you because you think it's what I expect to hear from you?" She waited for his answer but he just gave her a look that said she should know better.

Chuck sat down next to her on the bed; he looked at the ground as he spoke. "I've never told anybody that I love them, not even my father. So if I'm telling you, you've got to know that I would never lie about something like that." He brought his eyes to hers. "I really do love you, Blair. I have for months but I was afraid to say it. But not anymore."

She felt tears spring to her eyes. "Chuck, you know how much I love you. Don't you?"

He looked at her and the emotion was right there in his eyes. "I do and I love you just as much."

"You don't know how long I have waited to hear you say that."

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long."

She lifted his chin and looked deeply into his eyes. "Hey, don't apologize. As long as you're in the same place now as I am now, that's all that matters. I would have waited for you forever, Chuck."

"Thank you for not giving up on me." He whispered.

"I would never have given up on you, and know I now you're truly back. I've missed you so much. This is Chuck Bass that I fell in love with." Blair clasped his hand with hers.

He let his fingers move over the base of her palm. "Do you know I think I would have been lost forever if you didn't come for me? That's how screwed up I was. I really don't deserve you, Blair."

"You do if I say you do, Chuck. The thing I want most is for us to be together and none of the stupid shit that has happened to us before. No more interruptions, or other people, it's finally time for us to just be us. That's why we're Chuck and Blair."

"I really am sorry for everything."

"I know, Chuck. Everything that has happened to us in the past doesn't matter anymore; let's just start out fresh and new."

He smiled. "I will definitely agree with you on that. But something you said, I don't know if I can agree too."

She thought back to everything that she had said, but couldn't think of anything that he wouldn't want to agree on. "What's that?"

He smirked and she saw a playful light in his eyes. "On the count of us fighting. I always enjoyed our little skirmishes. We do our best making up when we're mad."

She burst out laughing. "I have to admit too, that I really do enjoy when we fight. You're unbelievably sexy when you're mad, Chuck."

He arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"Then let me show how sexy I really can be."

"Finally." Blair sighed in relief.

They kissed and everything went into sync. It was finally the right time for them and they both felt it. Their clothes were quickly dropped to the floor and they both tumbled back on to the bed. There was no reason for foreplay; they were both beyond that stage at this point. Chuck kissed his way down her body and when he was convinced that she was ready for him, he slipped his length inside of her body. Blair gasped at the contact and arched her hips to meet his long and steady strokes.

"This has been so worth the wait." She moaned as she was nearing her peak, although she felt the need to say something to signify how much he made her feel.

"Yeah, it fucking has." He grunted in return.

His thrusting never stopped and when he felt like Blair was going to go over the edge, he slipped a hand down to her sex and thrust one of his fingers inside. That did it, she came totally undone and had what she would swear was an earth shattering climax.

He watched her face as she climaxed and that's what made him go over the edge. Her face was absolutely beautiful. "I love you, Blair." He rasped as he exploded. He felt the need to say it over and over again because of all the time he had lost by not saying it.

She laid her head on his chest and they were silent, still basking in the afterglow. A thought occurred to her and she didn't like to think about it but she felt the need to know the answer. "Chuck?"

"Hmm?"

"After Bart's death and up until now, how many people did you have sex with?"

He swallowed hard, wishing that she had never asked him this particular question. "Do you have to know this? Blair?" There was a hard edge to his voice.

She placated him. "Don't worry; I'm not going to be mad or anything. I was just wondering."

He put his arm around her and drew Blair closer to him. "Let's just say that the number isn't small, actually it's quite large. But they meant nothing to me, every time I would sleep with somebody else I would be thinking of you."

She nodded, but felt jealousy burning in the hollow of her stomach. "Okay. I actually slept with somebody while you were gone."

Her words made his head spin. "Who?" He sputtered.

"Carter Baizen."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah, I actually am. It was right after Bart's funeral and after the night you left. I was just so depressed and he was there. It was only once and I haven't been with anybody but him."

He knew he shouldn't be angry, but he couldn't help it. "How could you fuck him, Blair?"

She raised her head and looked into his eyes. "It was nothing Chuck, just like you with all of those other women. I just thought that I would tell you. I mean my list is quite small compared to yours. I've only slept with Carter, Nate, and you."

"What about Marcus? You didn't say him." Her list was absolutely tiny compared to his and he knew that he would have to forget about Carter. He just didn't like to think about anyone touching her other than him."

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips before she made her confession. "I never slept with Marcus. Never."

"You didn't?"

She heard the shock evident in his voice and wondered if he even believed her. "I was going too, to try and forget about you. But the night at my party, when we almost made love I found that I couldn't. I never cared about Marcus, he was only a distraction to try and forget about how much I was in love with you."

He cursed his heart, which was fluttering wildly in his chest. "I couldn't stand the thought of him touching you, when all I wanted to do is be with you." Chuck ran his hand up and down her arm. "I'm really glad that you told me that, Blair."

"So, are we okay then?"

"Sure. I can't be mad at you for sleeping with Carter because I know I wasn't there for you."

She sat up in bed and moved all the way to the other side of the bed.

"Blair?" He asked in concern.

"I have one more question, and then I swear that I will stop. Are you going to be able to be faithful to me? Because if I find out that you've cheated on me, it will absolutely kill me. I won't be able to handle it. I can forgive all of the other women in the past but you have to promise me there is going to be no one other than me."

She looked into his face hopefully and he was happy that he could put this fear of hers to rest. "Blair, I promise you that there will not be anybody but you. I don't want anybody else and I haven't since that night in the limo."

She decided that she would trust him and give him her heart; she just prayed that it wouldn't be broken again. "Alright, I believe you."

He grabbed her and decided that he was going to try and lighten the mood. He brought her around to him, so she was straddling him. "Did I ever tell you that I want to try the reverse cowboy position with you?"

Blair grinned. "You mean like this?" She slammed her hips down on his and he was delved into her heat and warmth of her body. He grabbed her hips, but was incapable of talking. She started to ride him up and down.

"Didn't you know Bass, that I can be quite a naughty cowgirl?"

XOXO

"Chuck, come on. They were nice enough to invite us to brunch. We've got to go." Blair dragged him down the hallway of his own house.

He grabbed her hand and drew her flush up against his body. "Why? I'd rather spend the whole day in bed with you. Naked." He said with a lecherous grin.

"I would too, but we have time for that later." She kissed him quickly on the lips, but it turned into a passionate kiss filled with tongue. They didn't break apart until they heard the door open; Blair lifted her head to see Lily, Serena, Dan, Nate, and Eric staring back at them.

Chuck smiled at them all with a wolfish grin on his face while she felt embarrassed that everyone had seen her making out. Blair gave them all an I'm sorry that I got caught making out with my boyfriend smile and she and Chuck sat down around the table where everyone was eating brunch.

He sat down next to Nate and they both stared at each other, until he reached out to Nate and they both shared a hug.

"I missed you man." Nate said as he broke their hug.

Chuck nodded. "Yeah, I missed having my best friend around and I am sorry about the night when I flipped out with you and Blair."

Nate waved off his apology. "Don't worry about it. I understand and just so you know I'm glad that the two of you finally have gotten together. She's much better off with you than me."

"I can't still believe all she's done for me. And I finally realized that I can't be without her in my life. I told her that I love her, Nathaniel."

He gave Chuck a surprised look. "Do you?"

Blair peeked her head over Chuck's shoulder. "Of course he does, Nate. Just because you didn't realize what you had with me, not everyone makes the same mistakes as you do." She said it with a playful smile.

Chuck roared with laughter at her and he pecked the top of her head with a kiss. "I do love her; I mean how could you not?"

Blair returned his smile. "Same goes for me, Bass." She turned around and got back to her conversation with Serena and Lily.

Chuck still had a smile on and Nate commented on it. "It's good to see you back, Chuck. We were all really worried about you."

"I know. Thanks for being patient with me. So what's been going on with you since I've been gone?"

Nate grimaced. "Well things haven't been so great. My dad turned himself in and went to jail. That was definitely the hardest thing that I've had to go through."

Chuck nodded because he understood. Their dads had both been one and the same. Both trouble. "I'm really sorry I wasn't here for you, man."

"I know. But things are starting to look up. I don't know if Blair told you but I'm dating Vanessa."

Chuck almost spit out his piece of bacon that he had just picked up. "You call that looking up? What the hell is the matter with you? Vanessa is way beneath you; as a matter of fact she's far down that she might as well be in the sewer."

Nate laughed, even though he was making fun of his girlfriend. "Well, now I know you're back. When you start making fun of my girlfriends that's a sign that everything is okay with you. The only one you never made fun of was Blair."

He spread his eyes and grinned. "What can I say, I'm Chuck Bass."

They both laughed and Chuck felt happier than he ever had. He had Blair and his friendship with Nate was back on track.

Blair laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her neck. It was amazing, he didn't feel confined by this thing with Blair. He just wanted more. He wasn't afraid to show his feelings for her anymore.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I really am. Everything is finally right, again." He saw Serena next to Blair give him an encouraging smile and he returned it. Even Serena seemed to be warming up to him and that was one hell of accomplishment.

He talked to Eric for a little while and he found that he had missed the kid. Eric was one of the few that had always truly cared about him. But he had something to say to Lily and he better do it now before he chickened out on it.

"Lily." He said in a sharp tone. He still had not forgiven her and didn't think he ever would completely. There was still too much hurt there.

Everyone turned to look at him when he addressed Lily. But she answered him anxiously. "Yes, Charles?"

"I have something that I want to ask you."

"Go ahead."

Chuck took a deep breath and felt like he was about to go head first over a cliff with sharks swimming below him. "I want to know what I have to do so that I can be the head of Bass Industries."

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. This story doesn't come as easily to me as some of my others. But here it is and I have decided that I am pretty happy with it. But I really do never know how good it is until you review and tell me how you like it. So please don't forget to do so. Happy reading and I do hope that you enjoy the latest installment.**

**~Sam~**


	11. Chapter 11

The Mess that is Chuck Bass- Chapter 11

The table had gone quiet; nobody spoke for what seemed like a long time. Finally, Lily found her voice. "You want to take over Bass Industries?"

He nodded once. "Yes, I do. It's my rightful place and it's about time that I start doing something that I'm supposed to be."

Lily looked him at with a sad expression on his face. "That's very noble of you Charles but you don't know anything about running the company. And you are only seventeen years old. Don't you think that's a little too young?"

He didn't want this to get ugly but he was prepared to fight for the company in memory of his father. "Lily, I know that you don't know this but Blair told me what was said in my father's will. He left me the company and I can do with it whatever I see fit."

Everyone turned to Blair and he muttered in her ear, "Sorry." She gave him a quick grin. "That's right I did tell Chuck what was said in his father's will. I mean, he needed to know how much Bart really did care about him."

Nate tapped Chuck on the shoulder. "Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself here, man?"

"No I don't, Nathaniel." There was a sudden edge to his voice. Why did no one think he could do this? Had he really been that much of an asshole to everyone so that no one believed in him anymore? He knew that answer to that question immediately, it was yes.

He sighed heavily. "Listen, I know that I haven't been here in a while and by that, I mean not here emotionally. But I feel better again and I know that I am up to the challenge of it. It's what my father wanted and I don't want to disappoint him anymore. Let me do this to the honor his memory."

Blair leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips to show her support for his idea. He quickly returned her kiss and looked over at Lily and anxiously awaited what she was going to say. "I know that's what Bart wanted Charles, but you wouldn't want to take over and have the company fail. Would you? And I'm afraid that would happen."

His confidence took a hit and he slumped down in his chair. Blair turned furious eyes on Lily. "How could you say that? He wouldn't make the company fail, if anything he would make it more of a success then it already is. Chuck's always been around Bass Industries since he was a child and I'm sure that Bart showed him some of the ropes. The rest he can learn. I'm actually hurt that you would say that Lily, you know that Chuck wants this to honor his father and I will make sure that he gets it."

She gave him a gentle squeeze under the table and he knew that he had done the right thing by coming to his senses and admitting that he loved her. This is what he needed. Blair.

Lily had the chagrin to look ashamed. "I'm sorry that I offended you Blair, it's just that I want what is best for the company so that we can keep Bart's memory alive."

Blair and Chuck both turned towards her and gave her icy glares. "Chuck is what is best." Blair told her again.

Lily took a deep breath before saying, "Okay, we can give it a trial run and see what happens."

Blair was about to interrupt but Chuck placed his hand on her knee and that made her pause. He addressed everyone at the table. "I know that you're all expecting me to fail, well everyone except Blair." He shot a smile at her which she returned. "But, it's not going to happen; I will do whatever I can to make a complete success out of it and I will."

"I believe in you Chuck and I think you should take over the company. If it's what Bart wanted then we should honor his final wishes." Eric chimed in.

Chuck grinned at him gratefully. "Thanks little brother for that." He leaned across the table to ruffle Eric's hair while he laughed. "I actually really missed you while I wasn't here."

"Chuck." Nate began. "I trust and believe in you too and you can do this. You can make your father proud one last time by doing this. And whenever you need help with something don't hesitate to ask me because I will always be willing to help you."

Chuck felt himself starting to choke up. After everything he had done to certain people and they still had faith in him. He wasn't going to screw up this time; he was going to show everyone that he was worth it and that he actually had the skill for this business.

Lily smiled at him but he did not return her smile. "Well Charles, it looks like I'm being outvoted here. I will call and set up some meetings with the board today and we can take it from there."

"Sounds good."

The rest of the brunch passed smoothly and everyone got along. When they were about to leave, he confided his fears to Blair. "Do you really think that I can do this, Blair?"

She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Of course you can, you're the great Chuck Bass and can do anything." She laughed at this. "I know that you're a little down on yourself right now because of everything that has happened these past few months but don't be. This is your chance to start new and prove to everyone how capable you are to do this job."

He grinned down at her while she straightened his bowtie. "What did I do to ever deserve you?"

She pulled back to look into his face. "Hey, we both deserve each other. It's just about time you realized it, Bass. We're perfect for each other."

Blair pressed her lips against his and he molded her to his body. The kiss started out slow and gentle, but as it was them it quickly turned into something more passionate and hot. Just as he was about to slip his tongue into her mouth, he heard someone clear their throat behind them.

"Is this going to be all the time now? Am I going to find you two always making out everywhere?" Serena asked, although she had a telltale smile on her face.

Blair blushed. "I'm sorry, S."

"I'm not." He told both of them. "We've been waiting for this for a long time, sis."

Even though she hated his nickname for her, Serena's smile didn't vanish. "I know that."

He leaned down to give Blair one more quick kiss but it turned hot again. He broke his mouth away from hers. "I'll see you later okay? I have to go meet with the board and try to convince them to place the company in my hands."

Blair reached down to kiss him one more time. "You'll do great." He grinned back at her and left.

Serena smiled again. "I'm really happy for you B; it looks like everything has turned around in your favor."

Blair couldn't help the huge, goofy grin that was still planted on her face. "Yeah, it has but let me tell you that it wasn't easy. When I first found him he wanted nothing to do with me but I convinced him otherwise. I'm just thrilled that I was able to go through to him, for a while I was afraid that I wasn't going to be able too."

Serena nodded, signifying that she understood. "I told you that you would be able too. Chuck has always loved you, Blair. I've always known that, but you two are some damn stubborn. You were the only two that didn't."

"You're right about that Serena, but sometimes you just need to take things at a certain pace. Chuck and I have finally got to the same place and that's what we have been waiting for."

Serena touched her gently on the arm. "Blair, do you think it's going to last? It's not going to be like the time he left you in Tuscany? I'm just a little worried about you."

She was a tad ticked off that Serena would even suggest that but she knew that she couldn't blame her because after all Chuck had done that to her before. "I know that he has done too me some many times but this time is different. I can feel it, Serena. Plus, last night he told me that he loved me and he's never told anybody that before. Not even Bart, so I know that he really means it."

"Good for you B, all I ever wanted is for you to be happy and I know that you are now. Just make sure he treats you right and enjoy it."

Blair pulled her into a hug. "I will S, thanks for worrying about me but there really is no need too. We're going to be fine. I will make sure of it this time."

Nate walked over to them. "Blair, can I talk to you for a minute."

Serena gave her a kiss on the cheek and left her, so she was alone with Nate. "What's going on?"

He looked down at the floor before glancing at her face. "I just want to say that if you or Chuck ever needs me, I'll be there for the both of you. I consider both of you my friends."

His words made her smile. "Thanks Nate, I appreciate that and I consider you one of the closet people in my life and of course a friend."

"That's the other thing that I wanted to talk to you about. I'm sorry for wasting your time, Blair. I think we both knew when we were together that is was never going to work out; we were just scared to break it off because we had grown some accustomed to it. But, I realize now that you and Chuck are perfect for each other. He desires you like you deserved to be and he will treat you well. I wish you both all of the best."

She felt tears coming to her eyes. She knew what it must have cost him to admit that. "That means so much to me, Nate. I never wanted Chuck to lose your friendship for me. And while everything was a mess for a while, it's all working out good now. And what you and had was wonderful in a way, so I can never fully regret it. But, I do know with every fiber in my soul that Chuck is the man for me."

He gathered her in a hug. "I know and I am okay with that now."

Blair returned his hug. "You are going to make some woman very happy one day, Nate Archibald. Just please, don't let it be that girl from the slums of Brooklyn. You can do much better than that any day of the year.

XOXO

She sat in her room waiting for Chuck to show up, so she could find out how everything had went with the board. She felt nervous for him, but she was being truthful when she had told him that he could do this. Blair knew that he could, it was in his blood.

Another half hour passed before he showed up looking extremely tired and weary. Chuck shrugged out of his jacket and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt before he collapsed on the bed next to her.

"Hey." He said with a smirk before leaning down to capture her lips. He pressed her body down on the mattress and crawled in between her body and kissed her with the fire he had felt burning all day long in his loins. She kissed him back hungrily but before too long she broke the kiss.

"Chuck." She gasped. "Wait, you have to stop."

His lips moved down to the base of her neck and he planted hot kisses all over her. "Why?"

She pushed him away with all of the effort she had and he finally budged. She kissed him one more time on the lips. "We can get to that later; I want to find out what happened at Bass Industries. Were you planning on telling me?"

"Of course I was, but I thought maybe after would be the best time to talk about it." He was staring at her breasts which were straining against the silk of her blouse. Chuck continued to leer at her.

"Now, Chuck."

He sighed dramatically. "Fine, it went better than I thought it was going too. The board is willing to give me a chance mainly because it's what Bart wanted. And they do want to honor his wishes. It's going to be on a trial basis, I have two weeks to come up with a presentation of how to make Bass Industries better and then they are going to decide what to do from there. If they like my ideas, I will be heading Bass Industries."

She squealed with excitement and threw herself against him. "See? I told you that you could do it."

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "I haven't done anything yet Blair; I'm going to have to work my ass off to make sure that I come up with a pretty decent presentation."

"You will."

A smirk spread across his face. "Now, can we get back to what we were doing?"

A seductive smile came over Blair's face. "By all means, I've been waiting for you to come here all day."

Those were the last words that were spoken because Chuck ran his mouth all over her body and she couldn't form two cohesive words because of his talented tongue.

But her voice came back to her when he started to thrust into her repeatedly. She screamed his name over and over again while he pleasured her body and in return she did the same to him. Once they had collapsed from their lovemaking, they both fell asleep.

They actually fell asleep holding hands and it didn't scare either one of them like it would have before. Because they both knew that it was right.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I know that I have been neglecting this story of late and I don't want that to happen anymore. So I am going to make this story a priority again because in all honesty, I still really like the concept for this particular piece. You will probably notice that I used a little piece of what happened from the promo of next week's episode. I just couldn't help myself; I don't think I have ever been so psyched for an episode. Lots of BC cuteness next week. *squeal* Actually, I do want to dedicate this chapter to a friend of mine. So thank you very much Jovi, I think you have effectively reviewed every chapter of every story that I have ever written. I appreciate that so much and I love you, babe! Reviews are always lovely. Next story that will be updated is going to be Friendly Encounters.**

**-Sam-**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Mess that is Chuck Bass- Chapter Twelve**

**The day had finally come to meet with the board and have them decide if Chuck was fit to take over the company in lieu of his father. He stood in his bedroom securing the cufflinks to his shirt and praying that he had prepared hard enough for him to be able to make a success out of it. **

**Chuck had spent the last two weeks doing nothing but preparing for this day. He needed to show everyone that he wasn't what they thought. He could actually make this company a success on his own without help from anybody. But most of all he just needed to prove to himself that he could do this. He needed to do this, so he could remember his father.**

**Blair walked into his bedroom. "Chuck." She said softly.**

**He turned to face her.**

**She walked to him and wound her arms around his neck. "I know you're nervous about today and I don't blame you one bit but I know you're going to do great. I'll be here for you when you get back."**

**He kissed her softly on the lips. "Thanks, Blair. I'm glad we have finally gotten to the place we are in. You're support means everything to me."**

**She brought his lips back to her before saying, "I remember telling you this once before, but I will stand by through anything."**

**He caught on to what she was saying. That had been the day of his father's funeral when he had rebuffed her. "And why would you do that?" He repeated the same words he had used that day.**

"**Because…I love you." She said with a little grin on her face.**

**He wasn't going to say the same thing that he had that day. "I love you too, Blair."**

**A huge grin lit up her face. "It was well worth the wait, Chuck."**

**He smiled despite his nervousness over the impending presentation. "I hope so. Did Serena tell you the news?"**

"**About you moving back in here?"**

**He nodded. **

**She took a seat on his bed while holding his hand. "She did and I know we didn't have a chance to talk about it but it's the right thing to do. Serena, Eric, and Lily are your family and this is where you belong."**

**He sat down next to her. "Eric is so excited about me living here again and I did miss him. Serena always tends to be a problem but we're siblings so we fight." Blair laughed. "And Lily is the hardest part, I still can't trust her and I know she doesn't want me to head Bass Industries. But most importantly you are my family, Blair. You are the person that I care most about."**

**She laid her head down on his chest and she felt his rapidly beating heart. "You don't know how overjoyed I am that you finally have accepted them as your family. And I do understand your feelings about Lily; it's just going to take time. And you may never be ready to forgive her and that's okay. Just so you know, you are the person that I care most about too, Chuck. Without you there is just no point to either of us."**

**He laced his fingers with hers. "Blair." There were no other words to say other than that. She knew how much he meant to her but he was still uncomfortable with expressing his emotions towards her. **

**Blair understood that and he had said everything that he needed to say. "Is Lily going with you to the meeting?"**

"**Yes, she is."**

**Serena knocked and ducked her head into the bedroom. "Chuck, my mom wants to talk to you before you leave. Good luck today."**

**He grinned at her. "Thanks, sis."**

**Serena couldn't help but laugh.**

**Blair watched their interaction with delighted eyes. Her best friend and boyfriend were actually going to get along. Who would know have thought that was ever possible?**

**XOXO**

**Chuck walked into the living room and saw Lily looking over some papers. "You wanted to see me?"**

**Her head popped up at the sound of his voice. She waved to a chair next to her. "Charles, take a seat. I just wanted to tell you something before we leave."**

**He took the seat and waited for her to say what she had too. He just wanted to get this day over as fast as possible.**

**Lily looked at him and sighed. "I just wanted to apologize to you; Serena has made me see the light about a certain something."**

"**Serena?" He asked surprised.**

**She nodded. "Yes, I just need to tell you that you deserve the company, Charles. I will do everything in my power to make sure you get it. I am still a little hesitant about it since you are so young. But everyone seems to be behind you one hundred percent."**

"**What's with the whole change of mind?"**

"**It's your rightful place and if I know one thing about Bart, it's that he would have wanted you to have this over anybody. Including his own wife. And I know that you feel like you have to do this to prove your worth and maybe you do. You should know that if the board votes against you today, that you still will be running Bass Industries. I own the majority of the shares but I still want you to wow the board with your presentation today."**

**Chuck was shell shocked by her sudden change of heart. "I don't even know what to say. But I don't want to run the company if the board outvotes me. I need to do this by myself and not have any help from you or anybody else."**

**Lily nodded. "Alright, just make sure that you do the best that you can today. **

**He nodded tersely. "I will do the best that I can absolutely do."**

**She reached over to grasp his hand and he tried to get her to drop it. She tightened her grasp. "Charles, we need to repair our relationship for the sake of your father. I don't want to replace your mother but I am going to be the parental figure that you so desperately need. I know you haven't forgiven me for your father's death and I don't expect you to right now. But eventually I hope that you will be able to see that I do love and care about you."**

**It was him this time that tightened the grasp on her hand. "Lily, I haven't forgiven you and like I've said before, I really don't know if I can. But I do need you to be in my life, I need my family. And I consider you part of it along with Serena, Eric, Nate, and Blair. But I can't make you any promises for anything right now."**

**A smile lit up her face. "You've just made me happier than I would have ever thought possible. I don't need you to forgive me right now; all I want you to do is try."**

"**Alright." He said in a low voice.**

**She decided to change the subject. "Are you ready to get this over with?"**

**He looked at her with a sliver of mischief in his eyes. "I've never be as excited as I am now for a day to be over."**

**Lily let patted his hand and let go of it. "Then let's go make you the CEO of Bass Industries."**

**XOXO**

**Chuck walked into the board room with Lily behind him. **

**Lily addressed all of the men first. "Gentleman, I have the honor of presenting you to Bart's son. This is Chuck Bass and he's interested in becoming the CEO of the company. As I believe you know, he's prepared a little presentation for all of you."**

**Mr. Parker spoke up. "We already know Mr. Bass, Lily." He said with a snide tone. "I was after all the one that walked in on him when he had a woman sitting on his lap and was snorting drugs."**

**The rest of the board gasped with horror.**

**Lily was about to say something when he held up his hand to silence her. **

**He walked right up to the podium that was standing in the middle of the room. "Gentleman, I think you should give me the benefit of the doubt and let me explain my presentation before you make any decisions concerning my future here at Bass Industries.**

"**Why should we?" Another one of the board members spoke up.**

**He looked all of them directly in the eye. "Because it's what my father would have done, he would have given someone a chance to explain how they can improve the company. And isn't that why we're all here, to make the company as best as it can possibly be?"**

**Chuck turned to Mr. Parker and addressed him personally. "Mr. Parker, I know that I have humiliated the whole company a few short months ago with the woman and the drugs. In my defense, all I will say is that I was devastated by my father's death. That is not an excuse but I am in a better place now. I am ready to take over Bass Industries and make my father proud of me."**

**Mr. Parker let out a giant, "Humph!"**

**He gathered his material to make his presentation and began what would either make or break his entire career with Bass Industries. Chuck explained many different ways that they could make the company better. Starting off with taking Bass Industries global. "I think it is time that this company opens a place overseas. We have proven time and time again that we are capable of anything and we need to up our game and compete with worldwide investors. We can talk about that at a later date if all of the board decides on it. I am also interested in having at least one meeting a day, so that we all can communicate on how the business is going and see the finer points of how to conduct some things better. I am not my father; I need everyone to understand that right now. Things will not be the same as they were with him. I also want each member of the board to get in touch with me at least once a day, which is crucial to the success of Bass Industries. If my father wasn't good at one thing it was communicating with his employees. It's time that changed. I do have many other ideas and I have created a flow chart for each one of you to see what things I want to change here."**

**He handed out the chart to each member of the board and let them study it. **

**He breathed a sigh of relief. His presentation was over; all that was left was for the board to decide if they wanted him to be a member of the team.**

**After everyone had studied the chart, Lily took a seat. "I think we've all had time to study the chart and hear Chuck Bass's presentation. Is everyone ready to conduct the vote?"**

**All the members of the board nodded. Lily spoke to each one quietly and recorded their vote on a ledger. Chuck had his hands under his face, it seemed to take forever. **

**Finally Lily took her seat again. His heart sped up quicker, he was about to find out his fate with the company. Lily looked at him directly. "The board votes in the favor of 12-1 to make Chuck Bass the CEO of Bass Industries." She taped the gavel making the decision official. "All of us voted for you to become the head of the company Chuck, excluding Mr. Parker."**

**He felt his mouth drop open as Lily almost sprinted across the room and enveloped him in a hug, he returned her hug. He was the head of Bass Industries now. A wide smile spread across his face at the thought.**

**XOXO**

**Chuck and Lily walked into the living room to find Serena, Dan, Nate, Eric, and Blair sprawled on one of the sofas anxiously awaiting their return. Once they came in, all heads swiveled in their direction. Neither one of them said anything.**

**Serena finally couldn't take it anymore. "Are you going to tell us what happened or are we going to have to wring it out of you?"**

**Chuck looked at them all solemnly. "I…"**

**Lily interrupted him with a pained expression on her face. "Just get it over with, Charles. They deserve to know.**

**All faces turned to him with a panicked expression on their faces, especially Blair. He tried again. "I'm just going to come out and say it." Everyone waited anxiously. "I am now the head of Bass Industries."**

**All of a sudden it was like a stampede had trampled him. Arms came flying out of every which direction trying to hug him. Serena and Eric threw their arms around him and Nate slapped him on the back, and even Dan managed a,"Congratulations."**

**He hugged every one of them back and looked for Blair. She was still sitting on the couch and she looked lost in her own thoughts. After he had talked with the others, he made his way over to her. "Blair?"**

**She looked up at the sound of his voice and threw herself into his arms. "Chuck." She squealed as she wrapped her legs around his waist and crushed him into a giant bear hug. "What did I tell you? I knew that you could do it."**

**He grinned back at her. "You were right, Waldorf." He crushed his mouth down on hers for a quick kiss. Except with them it was always more than a quick kiss. Nate had to clear his throat so he could get them to stop.**

**Lily interrupted everyone's excited chattering. "I think we can all agree that today has been a day of pure success. I think we all should celebrate with a party."**

**All of them screamed with glee and Chuck used this opportunity to speak to Blair for a minute. "You have to come with me to my room for a minute; I need to discuss something with you."**

"**Is everything alright?"**

"**Yeah, I just wanted to ask you something."**

**She nodded and followed him to his bedroom. He called out to the others that they would be back before the part started.**

**They both walked into his bedroom. "I've been thinking about something lately Blair, and I just need to know how you feel about it."**

**She raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Okay, run it by me."**

**He led her to the bed and sat down next to her. "The last three months that we have spent together have been amazing for many reasons, but most of all because they were with you. I never thought that I could be happy with just one person but you've changed my mind about all of that. I want to apologize again for all of the misery I've put you through the last two years. But…"**

**Blair heard him say the word but and panicked. She gripped his hand. "Just tell me one thing; are you breaking up with me?" The panic was evident in her voice.**

**He smiled. "Just the opposite actually. I've been thinking about this a lot lately and I've decided that it's the right thing to do. So, here goes. Will you marry me, Blair?"**

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates on this story again, other things just seem to keep getting in the way of me writing this story. I do hope you enjoy and another little shout out to all of the people who have given me great advice over the past few days and who know about what has been going on in my personal life. Especially to Alicia, Lou, Meghan, and Jovi. Thanks, you've really cheered me up with your advice. :D****By the way, what do you think Blair should say to Chuck's proposal? Yes or no?**


	13. Chapter 13

The Mess that is Chuck Bass- Chapter Thirteen

"What did you just say?" Blair asked because he surely hadn't just had asked her what she thought. It must have been wishful thinking on her part.

A smile crept over his face. He seemed to be smiling a lot lately. "You heard me exactly right, Blair. I asked you to marry me, you know become my wife."

She chuckled. "You can't be serious." Blair still thought that it was a joke. There was no way he could be serious. He was Chuck Bass and he didn't do things like this.

Chuck grabbed her hand and reached inside of his coat jacket for a square box. He presented it to her and cracked open the lid. "Does this convince you that this isn't a joke to me? I've never been more serious in my entire life."

Blair tried to swallow but found that her mouth felt like cement. She stared at the engagement ring that he had and it was the absolute perfect ring without a doubt. "Wow, I don't even know what to say right now."

"Just say yes." He held out the box to her.

She wanted to say yes more than anything but she tried to hold herself back. One of them had to be reasonable at least. She reached for his hand and grasped onto it. "I've dreamed for most of my life about the day that man that I love would propose to me. It's always been a dream of mine and although I used to imagine Nate as the groom that has changed in the last year and a half. I've thought of this day a lot Chuck, but to be honest I just never thought that you would ever propose to me. You don't do things like this."

He cradled her hand in his own. "I've changed, Blair." He sounded so sure of everything and grown up that she felt her resolve break.

She continued, "I am sure of only one thing in life right now, and that is that one day I will become your wife. We're meant for each other and we both finally realize that. But there are a couple of things holding me back."

Some tension started to show on his face. "What's holding you back, Blair?"

"There are three things that I can think of and just let me say them before you say anything else. First of all, we're both eighteen and it's so young to even start thinking about marriage. I always imagined that I would get married when I was in my mid twenties and I had already established my career. I know things don't always work out that way but still. Then there's the fact that we just got back together, Chuck." He looked at her but said nothing. "I don't want to mess us up again and we will if we rush into marriage. We have our whole lives ahead of us."

He nodded and steeled himself for the next reason. "What else?"

She licked her lips nervously. "And then of course there's the fact that you're just getting over your father's death. We had a long road ahead of us Chuck, and we still do. There is just no reason to rush into anything and I think you feeling vulnerable because of everything that has happened to you."

He caressed her palm with his hand. "Can I speak now?"

"Yes." She managed to squeak out, his touch always got to her no matter how small or light.

Chuck touched her face lightly before saying, "All those reasons you just listed for not getting married are valid and I understand you're reasoning behind all of it. But, I love you Blair. And that is the only thing that should matter. I never thought that at the age of eighteen that I would be proposing to my girlfriend but that just shows how much I've grown up and changed in the past few months. I'm confident enough in our love to know that we can make this work and all I want to do is marry you, Blair. Just say yes. Please." He added it as an afterthought.

Her words melted her heart but they still didn't change her mind. "Chuck, we're just not ready yet. I don't want you to think that I don't love you just because I'm saying no. Because all I think about all day long is how you're everything to me and how much I really do love you."

The grin that had been residing on his face collapsed. "Blair, I know that you love me and I feel the same way about you. But come on, we can do this."

She shook her head. "I can't yet but know that someday I will be saying yes to you. But you might as well practice for the day that we do get engaged. Ask me."

He sighed and grimaced, but he bent down on his knee anyways. "Will you marry me, Blair?" He asked it in a dreary voice because he knew her answer.

A huge smile came over her face. "YES!!!" She launched herself into his arms.

He was too stunned to do anything other than hug her. He laughed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. I want this more than anything but I'm still worried about everything that I said before. But with you by my side, I know that everything will work itself out. We'll make sure that it does."

Chuck wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against hers. It wasn't a passionate kiss but it was perfect. The perfect moment.

Blair broke the kiss eagerly. "Put it on my finger."

The signature Chuck Bass grin came over his face and he did as she asked. As soon as he slipped over her finger, the door barged open and Serena flew into the room. She was quickly followed by Lily and Nate.

Serena glared at them. "What the hell was all the yelling about? You scared everybody, Blair."

Blair and Chuck exchanged a look and he nodded. Blair smiled and beckoned to Serena. "Come here, S."

Serena walked over to her cautiously. "What's going on? I don't like the look on your face."

She said nothing but instead just held out her left hand.

Serena immediately saw the glint of the diamond on her hand. She looked from one to the other with a shocked expression her face. "Is this for real?" She asked on a whisper.

Chuck answered for Blair, since she was still incapable of forming whole sentences. "It is, dear sister."

Serena launched herself at Blair all the while screaming," OH MY GOD, BLAIR!!!"

She laughed at Serena's expense. And the two girls stood in the middle of the room jumping up and down.

Nate and Lily came into the room to investigate what was going on. Nate pointed at the girls. "I don't understand, what's going on with them? Is everything alright?"

Chuck grinned before saying, "Everything is better than alright. I just proposed to Blair and she accepted which is making me the happiest person in the world right now. Can you believe I just used the words happy and myself in the same sentence?" He laughed.

Nate looked at him in disbelief. "You proposed to Blair?"

"Yes, I did."

Nate dragged him up on his feet and threw his arms around him in a bear hug. "Congratulations, Chuck. I always knew that if the two of you stopped being stubborn that something like this would happen for you. I couldn't be happier."

Chuck returned his hug gratefully all the while looking at Blair who was still jumping up and down in thrilling fashion. "You don't know how much I appreciate that, man. Especially because of all the history the two of you have."

Nate waved his statement off. "I am happy for you because Blair and I were never right for each other, we both know that. It's always been you, Chuck."

He nodded with a smile on his face. In fact, he couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face no matter how hard he tried. Lily walked up to him with a cautious expression on her face. "You can't be serious about all of this, Charles."

Blair stopped jumping to hear the conversation that was about to take place.

"Lily, I am serious and nothing is going to stop me from marrying Blair."

Lily shook her head in denial. "But you're so young and it's foolish."

Blair bit her lip with a worried fashion while Chuck shut Lily a look that could kill.

She apparently took the hint because she forced her face into a smile. "Well, I don't necessarily agree with this right now but I need you in my life, Charles. I know that won't happen if I have a problem with this, so please except my token of gratitude and congratulations."

He touched her shoulder gently. "Everything is going to be fine, Lily. I know about all of your concerns but Blair and I have everything under control. We've come a long way, and I don't want our relationship to be ruined over my impending marriage to Blair. Especially just as I was ready to call you mom."

Lily threw her arms around his neck and beamed with pride.

Blair snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He smirked at her. "Are you ready to go celebrate, soon to be Mrs. Bass?"

"You bet I am." She took his hand and led him out of the room. The time to celebrate had come.

XOXO

Six months later

The wedding preparations had gone off without a hitch. Everything was going to be perfect and everybody that was anybody was going to be attending the wedding of Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass today. Serena was to be the maid of honor and Nate was to be the best man, but of course. It was going to be the biggest wedding that the Upper East Side had ever seen. That was not an understatement.

Chuck waited in the church with baited breath as he watched Blair walk down the aisle towards him. She looked like an ethereal vision in the gown that she had chosen. She had certainly never looked more beautiful in his eyes. She stood before him and they clasped hands. The ceremony started and most of it was a blur because he was busy staring at the bride to be in front of him. He barely heard the priest say that it was time for the vows. Blair chose to go first.

A tremulously smile was on her face as she looked deeply into his eyes. "Chuck, what would my life be without you? I've thought of this question many times over the past year and the answer always comes to me immediately. My life without you is nothing. You make me the person that I am today." She wiped a tear off of her cheek. "There was a time that I thought that I knew what I wanted, a planned out life. But that couldn't be further from the truth. All I want is you to be in my life and nothing else matters to me anymore." Blair placed a hand over her heart. "You have completed me, Chuck. And in time I only hope that I can return the favor. I love you, Chuck Bass. Those are words that I thought I would never say but I couldn't be happier to say them right now. I love you; I will never get tired of saying that."

He touched her cheek softly before beginning his vows. "Blair. There was a time about a year ago that I wanted nothing to do with you or anybody. And now when I think back on that time, I can't even imagine what life is without you. A while back when I chased you and everybody else that I cared about away, you didn't give up on me. And I can't say thank you enough for that. Because I truly believe that if you didn't decide to give up on me that I would have been dead by this time today. I was slowly dying inside without you but now your love has revived me." He pulled her hand tighter into his. "I've denied my feelings for you for the longest time because I always thought you deserved better." Blair shook her head adamantly at this and he managed to laugh. "But I've come to realize that we're perfect for each other. There is never going to be anyone better for either of us. We understand each other, we don't judge each other, there has always been that unbreakably bond between us, we scheme and plot, but most of all we just love each other with a fierce determination. You are the person that I need; it's not even a question anymore, Blair. You are a necessity for me to continue on because without you there is no Chuck. There is nothing and I will never tire of telling you how much you mean to me. I love you Blair Waldorf, and in retrospect I think I always might have."

His speech was the most beautiful thing that she had ever heard and the tears were running unchecked down her face. She faintly heard the words, "You may kiss your bride", and then she saw Chuck's head descending towards her. He restrained himself and gave her the gentlest kiss that was even imaginable. It was gentle, tender, and passionate at the same time. When they broke apart, they both grinned like fools at each other. They were married and they had finally gotten to the place that they were destined to be.

XOXO

It was funny how things worked out. Sometimes life had the most unexpected way of rewarding you. A year after the wedding, Blair welcomed a baby Bass. It was a boy of course. He looked like his father and had her personality. How could he ever go wrong with that?

Finished.

**A/N: I kind of had a few more ideas for this one but the severe writer's block for this got to me and I decided to end it. I hope I didn't make it too fluffy. I just needed to finish one of my fics since I still have four in progress. I also have a new idea for a story but I will not be writing that for a while. Reviews for the last time for this story? Please? Next update will be Temptation of the Best Kind and I still have no idea what I'm going to do with that one. **

**-Sam**


End file.
